The Colonel Vs The Parson's Raven
by pastorannie
Summary: Colonel John Casey is reunited with an old friend, whose arrival begins a chain of events that herald some dark times ahead.
1. Chapter 1

The Colonel Vs. The Parson's Raven

His bright green polo shirt with Buy More emblazoned on the front was currently being stretched taught across his massive chest and biceps as he was straining to move the large refrigerator onto the dolly. Finally, the huge steel monstrosity sat right where he wanted it and he strapped it tightly to the metal bars, and turned to the older woman who was staring at his body.

"Ma'am, where do you want this?" He asked, smirking at her obvious fascination with his muscles. Her jaw was slack, and she continued to stare wide-eyed at everywhere but his eyes. Then she realized the tall, chiseled jaw Buy More employee was addressing her.

"Oh, well, yes…" she gulped and her shrill voice grated on his ears. She tried to reach out to touch that massive arm, to flirt. "John, is it?" she batted her eyelashes at him, and he realized one of the edges on the right fake lash was slightly peeled away from her eyelid. He grunted roughly, pulled away before, Lord forbid, she would touch him, and tilted the dolly up for transport.

"Ma'am, I need to help other customers. Where do you want me to take this?" He could not help but slip some of his impatience into his voice, and her face fell when she realized her flirting was doing nothing. She turned on her heels and stomped out to the loading dock at the back of the store.

John smirked again as his expert evasion of the flirting woman as he followed her out to the dock. He secretly was pleased that he could still get a woman riled up like that, and then instantly he thought of his girlfriend back home, the pastor of a rural church in the Pacific Northwest. A woman who wore little makeup and very little pretense, she was a breath of sweet balm to his crusty heart, and he smiled at the memory of their last rendezvous at her family's cabin. They had already been through a lot together, and he had just recently asked her to marry him. He was finally get a week down time from his real job, protecting the Intersect and his family, and he planned to help the pastor and her congregation with construction of their new church building. A large smile graced his lips at the expectation of the coming week, and his step became a little lighter.

He was just about ready to slowly roll the refrigerator down the service ramp when his keen eyes picked up a man in a hooded sweatshirt leaning up against the large Buy More garbage bins. The mysterious man seemed average height, his face hidden by the jacket, dressed in jeans, and nondescript sneakers, but he was holding his right arm firmly across his belly. John tried to see the man's face, but the man leaned away from John's view but did not leave. The hairs on the back of John's neck began to rise, and he knew he needed to get this woman and her blasted refrigerator out of his life quickly.

The purchaser of the frig was currently talking to her husband, giving him directions on backing the pickup to the loading dock. Quickly, John helped load the appliance and only grunted when the woman tried one more time to thank him. He strolled quickly toward the unknown man drawing his Sig pistol from the back of his waistband.

The man was still near the bins, and began to sag a little as he saw John come toward him. He lifted his right hand up and away from his belly, and it was dripping blood. John ordered the man, "Sir, do not move."

"جون, أنا بحاجة لمساعدتكم." [ "John, I need your help"] The man gasped loudly in Arabic and slid his hood off. His handsome, dark face was cut and bloodied, and several bruises were still discoloring his cheek. His black eyes were searching John's face and he reached out to pull the front of John's shirt. The two men slowly sank onto the ground behind the bins, around the corner from the loading dock. John reached into his khaki's back pocket and withdrew a large handkerchief and pressed it into the man's belly wound. The Arab hissed and gasped at the pain, but tried valiantly to continue to debrief his friend.

"Ahman? What in God's name happened?" John asked as he pulled the Arab's body close to himself and scanned the man's face.

"John, get me out of here." He laid his bloody hand on top of John's and they both pressed down on his gut. "They are after me." His black eyes darted around the empty back parking lot, and then he arched into John's touch, tears merging with the sweat on his face. "My cover was blown, and I walked right into a trap." He leaned his head on John's chest, trying to control his breathing.

"Can you walk, صديقي?" ["my friend"] John asked the wounded man, and when Ahman nodded, the two men rose slowly. The Arab leaned heavily on his American friend, as they began the long walk to John's car.

"Hey, big guy, who's your new friend?" Morgan Grimes, Buy More's manager and John's current roommate, came running around the corner and nearly barreled into the two men. "Whooo, boy, oh boy." Morgan gasped as he saw the state of the wounded man now leaning on John's arms. John's shirt was covered in blood, and the man's side was bleeding profusely. Morgan stepped back in horror, and the Arab buried his face in John's chest.

"John, please, no one must know." Ahman gasped out, and tried to move away from Grimes, but John's strong arms held his friend tight.

"Grimes, get over here and help me get him to the Victoria. Ahman, he's ok. He's on my team." Ahman peaked out from John's chest like a small child, and then smirked a little at the bearded small man who skittered quickly over to them.

"Yes, sir, how can I help?" Morgan was all business, and very proud that he was "on Casey's team". He grabbed Ahman's left arm, and draped it around his neck, holding on to him. The Arab's head shot backwards, and he tightened his right hand's hold on John's belt.

"ساعدوني , الله" ["God, help me!"] the Arab whispered as they began to drag him to John's car. Once there, John unlocked the car, and Morgan and he laid Ahman gingerly out on the large back seat of the car. John grabbed Morgan's jacket lapel and ordered him urgently, "Get the store's first aid kit, Grimes. Don't say anything to anyone. You got that? Not even to Bartowski! Not until I know more."

Morgan nodded earnestly and patted John's chest. "On it, sir." He ran back toward the door as John knelt as near as he could to inspect the damage the bullet had done to Ahman's side.

When he unzipped Ahman's jacket, and pulled his tee shirt up, he saw numerous bruised across the Arab's chest and ribs, and a large bullet wound was gaping open in Ahman's left belly. John shook his head, and stared at his friend, who was trying desperately to stay conscious.

"What s.o.b.'s did this kind of torture to you, Remington?"

"Mohammed Raseesh and his men." Ahman hissed as John pulled the jacket off and threw it on the car's floor. "I was sent to get intel on their terrorist cell here in L.A. and somehow they found out who I was. Next thing I knew.." He bucked upward once again at the pressure John was trying to put on the wound. "Oh, dear Lord Jesus, in heaven" Ahamn groaned and tried to curl himself up. "They tortured me, but someone on the inside of the cell helped me get free. There was a gun fight, and the bullet had my name on it." Ahman reached up to whip the sweat from his eyes, and began to panic as footsteps came running up to the car. John whirled around, his Sig's safety off, and pointed at the runner, but he lowered it when he saw it was Morgan.

"Here, John." Morgan passed the large kit to his friend, who opened it on the ground by the car and searched for what he needed.

"Morgan, go over to the other side and help me roll Ahman over. We have got to see if the bullet went all the way through."

Grimes nodded and raced over to the other door, opened it, and the two men gently rolled Ahman to his side, but they found no exit wound. By this time the Arab was slipping into a darkness that was appearing in his peripheral vision. But when they turned him onto back, he grabbed the nape of John's neck and pulled him down.

"My life, صديقي العزيز, [dear friend] is in your hands, again." His hand slowly fell away and Ahman Remington's head fell to one side, his eyes closing.

"Is he…dead?" Morgan gulped and looked up at John. Never had he seen his stoic friend so upset and John glared at him.

"No, moron. Here, come over to my side and pass me the supplies I need to get the bullet out."

Morgan ran back over, and as he passed the numerous tools John needed, the large N.S.A. spy worked efficiently and quickly to retrieve the bullet. He poured antiseptic wash into the wound, packed it as best he could and then taped gauze over it.

"Go get the large blanket and the red fishing tack box from the trunk." John passed the keys to Morgan, while noting that Morgan was gulping rapidly and looking a little green at the impromptu surgery. When Morgan brought back to two items, he patted the short man's shoulder.

"You're doing great, Morgan. I needed your help."

Morgan glanced down at the ground, too embarrassed to answer but pleased at John's praise.

John opened the tackle box with a tiny key on his key ring, to reveal that the box was filled with bottles of various medications. He found a hypodermic needle and the bottle he needed and filled the needle with a pain killer. He injected the medicine in Ahman's belly, and then refilled the needle with an antibiotic and injected that in the Arab's arm.

He placed the needle cover back on and put the meds back into the fishing tackle box. He locked it and passed it to Morgan to put back in the trunk.

"Better living through chemistry, huh, sir?" Morgan quipped and John chuckled. As Morgan stowed the box, John placed the blanket over Ahman so it looked like no one was in the back. He packed up the first aid kit, and as he stood up and stretched his back, he handed the kit back to Morgan.

"Get down to Castle, Morgan, and get on the comm to the General. Tell her I will be off grid for at least a week more than planned, and that the Raven has crashed in the Parson's backyard. Got that?" He leaned down and stared right into Morgan's eyes.

"You're off grid. Raven crashed landed in the Parson's backfield. What? What a minute, John. You're leaving?"

John was already in his car, and started the engine. He slammed the door hard, and rolled the window down.

"Tell Bartowski and Walker the same thing. I want everything Chuck knows on Mohammed Rasheesh a.s.a.p. on my cell phone. Hopefully, we will be back safely."

"Mohammed Rasheesh, got it." Morgan grabbed John's left hand and squeezed it, ignoring John's grunt at his invasion of John's body space.

"Be careful, John." Casey nodded and spun out of the parking lot.

As Morgan turned to walk quickly back from the store, he heard the sweet voice of his girlfriend, and John's daughter calling out," Morgan, honey, where are you?" Alexandra McHugh ran up to give him a hug and kiss, but stopped when she saw him clutching a bloody first aid kit to his chest.

"Morgan, is that blood?" She reached to touch the kit, and when he jerked it away, she say his jacket also was discolored with blood. Hey eyes widened in fear, and then as she heard her dad's car spin out of the lot, she gasped.

"Dear Lord, it's not dad's blood, is it? Morgan, don't lie!" she ordered, her hands on her hips, her feet planted firmly and a big frown on her face.

Morgan gulped and glanced down, unable to look the love of his life in the eyes.

"Oh, crap!" he moaned.

The Arabic translations are from Google Translate, so forgive me, friends who speak Arabic, if I did the words an injustice. This story will tell us more about General Beckman's first husband, Major Ahman Remington, first revealed in the story "The Colonel and the Parson's Flu". The Raven is a symbol of the British Empire, and will have a direct impact on our friends.

Reviews are always needed, loved, and read. Please leave a note below!


	2. Chapter 2

The Colonel Vs. the Parson's Raven Chapter 2-The Raven is Cornered

Recap: Col. Casey's life is abruptly interrupted when an old friend re-enter's his life and slowly begins to unravel it.

Morgan stood statue still in the middle of the back parking lot of the Buy More store. In his arms was a bloody first aid kit, and in front of him stood the one woman he never wanted to lie to: Alexandra McHugh, his girlfriend. She was currently fuming at him, her foot tapping on the pavement, her hands on his hips, glaring at his face.

"Morgan, I asked you if that was dad's blood on the kit." She pointed to Morgan's chest, and then to her dad's black Crown Victoria roaring off into the main street. Morgan began to back away, and shake his head vehemently.

"No, no, sweetheart, I won't lie to you. It isn't Casey's. He's just helping a friend out who has a very bad stomach... cut…and his blood got on the kit." Morgan figured it really had the ring of truth to it and he looked right into her beautiful blue eyes, so like her dad's, trying to find out if she believed him.

She slumped a little and came up to take the kit. She placed it on the ground, and then reached up and kissed him deeply. "Morgan, I was so scared either you or dad got shot or something else. I love you both too much to lose either one of you. Do you think there is anything we could do to help dad's friend?"

Morgan returned the kiss eagerly, and then hugged her tightly. "No, honey, your dad is a very capable medic when he needs to be." Flashes of Ahman's pulsating belly wound came through his mind, and he had to swallow swiftly before he hurled up onto the pavement. Alex felt his shutter, and she squeezed back.

"That's why I love you so, Morgan. You believe the best of my dad." She put her hands on Morgan's face and searched his eyes thoroughly. She saw his concern, but she also saw that he was sure of her dad.

"He's a great man, Alex. Scary, but a great man." Morgan released Alex and bent to pick up the kit. Alex laughed heartily and then punched Morgan lightly in his arm. "Ouch, woman, you can be scary, too, you know." He grinned and then whispered in her ear, "I already think you are great." He clasped her other hand and the two of them walked back to the store.

As Casey spun out of the parking lot, he saw the familiar figure of his daughter approaching a very nervous Morgan Grimes. He grunted and then prayed for wisdom for his gnome partner, for he knew his daughter was a formidable wall that would not settle for lies. He grinned widely at the thought of his daughter, and was so very grateful that she had entered his life at his middle years. Now that Kathleen knew what he did, there was no more deception between he and his ex girlfriend, but there was also no sexual spark between them. His current relationship with Pastor Annie Coburn was admired and approved by Alex, and as Kathleen and her current boyfriend, Craig, got closer, Casey only felt relieved and happy for his daughter's mother. He fished out his Blue tooth, and began to speed dial his fiance, knowing that she could help him and Ahman find the safety his Arabic friend needed.

"Good morning, Pastor Annie Coburn speaking." Her alto voice instantly soothed Casey's nerves, and he growled softly into his cell.

"Parson, is it a go?" He paused and waited for her to switch the security measures on her cell phone so that no one could trace the calls between them. When he heard her sigh, he knew that he had the go ahead.

"John, oh, dear Lord, I missed your voice. And dear beloved, I miss you. This time away from you is killing my motivation here, soldier. When do I get some Casey time, Colonel?" Annie laughed softly, and clutched her cell closer to her ear. She was currently outside, watching the last of the cat tractors level the foundation rock for the new church building, and the construction noise was making it hard for her to hear his voice.

"Actually, Parson, I…I am coming now." Casey glanced back at the body resting underneath that wool plaid blanket in the back of the Vic, and he rubbed his forehead as he thought through what he needed to say.

"Oh, John, that's wonderful!" Annie exclaimed excitedly. "I could really use your help in making sure the contractors our architect secured are quality workers, and for some reason, I was never taught in pastor's school to read blueprints." Annie plugged her free ear to ward off the sound the tractor's back up signal, so she could listen to John better. However, what she didn't hear disturbed her. Usually, their conversation was sprinkled with his very dry wit, but today, he seemed somber and a little distant. Annie checked the street for traffic and began to walk away from the noise of the construction.

"John, what's going on? You sound…preoccupied." She knew how not to push this stoic man, but she valued the fact that he felt free to open up to her.

"Annie, you remember Ahman Remington, the British chaplain who was the Libyan nationalist?" John noticed that the body under the blanket was moving slightly, and a groan was heard from beneath it.

"Yes, he was the one who shot you and then helped you get out. Is something wrong with him?" Annie's heart beat sped up, for she knew how connected the two men became during a botched attempt at Qaddafi's assassination.

"He needs a safe place to hide, until I can help him get out of America. Is the cabin open?" Casey signaled onto the Interstate 5 entrance, and eased his large car easily into the traffic. He dodged several speeding cars to get into the left most lane, and then he gunned the Vic quickly to get out of the city limits. His eyes traveled to the rear view mirror, and he became a little nervous when the body in the back seat became even more agitated.

"John, you know anytime you need it, it is there. Do you want to stop by and pick up the key from me or can you get in with your picks?" Annie teased him a little, and he grunted softly, chuckling at her dig at his lock picking skills.

"I can get into that cabin anytime I want, woman, but I need to see you and feel you in my arms, Parson." Casey growled, and Annie felt a shiver of excitement go through her body at his deep voice. She shifted the phone to her other ear, and laughed gently.

"My cabin, my congregation, my arms and my heart are always open to you, Colonel." Annie breathed out and she heard Casey release a large sigh.

"It is too long a journey, Parson, before I am at your side. Beloved…" Casey swallowed, deeply affected by her love and acceptance of him bringing Ahman to the cabin. "Do not tell anyone yet I am coming. My friend's enemies are too numerous and too evil to take anything for granted. Be safe, my Annie. I will be there at your apartment by tonight."

"Be safe, Colonel. Vaya con Dios". Annie waited for his answer before she hung up.

"Vaya con Dios, beloved." Casey's voice whispered in her ear, and then there was only silence.

Casey next dialed General Beckman's number, and once he was connected he simply said, "Casey 651419 secure."

"Colonel, report." Beckman's voice seemed strained and she was not in the mood for chit chat. Casey leaned over to a button near the glove box, pushed it and a computer screen rose up with her image on it. He adjusted the sound and then clicked off his cell, as he spoke to her directly on the computer's microphone.

"I have the Raven in the back seat, but he's been shot and tortured pretty badly." He slid into another lane and adjusted his speed so that no police would pull him over.

"Do you know who did this to him?" Beckman rubbed her forehead, and then leaned forward to the camera trying to see if Remington was visible.

"He told me someone by the name of Mohammed Rasheesh. The intel was bad and his cover blew all to hell. General, may I ask, why is a Protestant chaplain going undercover like that?"

"John," Beckman's head looked down, and she relaxed her body. Casey knew that the next words out of her mouth would be off the record, so he braced himself for what she needed to say. Meanwhile, he beeped his horn at several slow cars, and grumbled, "idiots" under his breath.

"Ahman notified the C.I.A. that he was going after someone who was undercover in Rasheesh's organization, another Libyan national that the resistance needed to shore up democratic tendencies there in Libya. We gave him the go ahead, with the stipulation that if caught, the C.I.A. would disavow any knowledge of his whereabouts."

"Of course." Casey grumbled, none too happy with that piece of information. He felt that Ahmn had been left high and dry to flap in the wind, but he could not risk saying that to his superior officer. "It sounded like it was a crap shoot even before it started."

"Exactly, Colonel. Somehow, Ahman's cover was blown, and the Libyan national is still caught undercover. I believe the whereabouts of that man is what Ahman was tortured for. Somehow, we need Remington to return and get that man out of there before the terrorists kill him. Do you think Ahman is physically ready to take on the mission?"

At that exact moment, the Arabic man slowly raised up and looked directly at the computer screen. John whipped around and looked very surprised to see his friend moving so soon after the impromptu removal of the bullet in his belly. The Crown Vic swerved and nearly hit a Geo Metro in the next lane, but John corrected the car skillfully.

"Good Lord, man, give me some warning." Casey growled and concentrated on his driving. Meanwhile, the General was studying Ahman, and noticed his numerous cuts and bruises on his face, and even in the light, the man's face was filled with pain. His head was wobbling slightly and she noticed his hand on the head rest, stained red with his blood.

"Diane," Ahman swallowed, and tried to concentrate on her face, which seemed to be swimming in and out of his vision. "It is always good to see your face, dear." He groaned slightly as he shifted to move closer to the front seat, and his hand went down to his belly again. "Your man, the Colonel here, did a great job being a field medic, General. However, I can not vouch for his driving skills, or his personal choice of this mammoth boat he drives." Ahman's eyes twinkled even in his pain, and the General couldn't keep her lips from forming a smile when Casey yelled, "Hey, quite dissing the ride, Arab."

"Crude American!" Ahman dished right back, and then he stilled and his head went down on the seat top near Casey's right shoulder. He gulped and then looked Diane Beckman in the eye.

"I will go back in, General, and free that man. I owe him my life." He nodded solemnly at the general whose face showed her pride at her ex husband.

"However, I am informed by Agent Grimes that you are being safely guarded by the Colonel until such time as he deems you worthy of the fight." Beckman sternly told Remington, who only lowered his head once more in obedience to her order.

"Get some rest, my dear friend." The General's voice softened as she noted his body language. "The Colonel has a friend who will guard your identity and your soul and bring you some needed peace, understand, Ahman?"

"Yes ma'am." Ahman slipped back down into the back seat with a loud groan and buried himself under the blanket.

"Casey out." John reached over and right before he turned off the link, the General looked him square in the eye. "You and your Parson guard him well, and bring him back to me, Colonel."

"Yes ma'am." Casey echoed Ahman's reply and he shut the link off. Just as he thought that Ahman had fallen asleep, he heard his friend's sleepy voice mumble from under the blanket.

"The famous Colonel Casey making out on the front porch with a reverend. Class act, Crude American." Ahman snorted.

"Hey Arab, you are just jealous, dog. Especially when you meet her, Major." Casey shot back and grinned widely in the rear view mirrow. The only response he got from the Arab was a snort and then a few minutes later, a soft snore.


	3. Chapter 3

The Colonel Vs. The Parson's Raven Chapter 3 The Journey is Three Quarters the Battle

Recap: Col. Casey and his Libyan friend, Major Ahman Remington are on the run from a terrorist cell based in L.A. However, Remington harbors a secret that may spell some additional trouble for his American friends.

The sleek Crown Victoria was well on the way to Northern California by the time the body in the back seat moved again. Slowly, Major Remington's head appeared and tapped Casey lightly on the shoulder. Casey glanced up in the rearview mirror, and grunted his hello, watching the Arab closely for signs of discomfort. He heard only a short intake of Ahman's breath as he shifted to sit up, but Casey noticed the head shaking, and the unsteady hands pulling on the passenger headrest.

"Major, how's the wound?" Casey shifted to glance over his shoulder, and he slowly reached out to touch Ahman's forehead to check for fever. The Libyan's face was covered in sweat and the skin was hot to the touch. Ahman jerked away, and leaned back in the seat, his hand once more pressing on the belly wound.

"Nothing a shot of Granny's hootch couldn't cure, Colonel." Remington tried to laugh but his movement was cut short when he gasped audibly and bent over his belly. Casey noticed his discomfort, and searched for a small gas station to pull into to fuel up and check his friend.

He pulled quickly into a small station with only an attendant inside, and reached for Chuck's baseball cap left in the glove compartment, and a pair of sunglasses to cover his looks. He checked his pistol and replaced it back in his waistband, and then popped out to lay a fifty down inside before he filled up. He murmured to Ahman, "stay hidden, there are security cameras by each pump." and strolled casually. He smiled brightly at the young man behind the counter, and went and got a large coffee, slipping an additional cup under his. He then walked the snack counter, and picked up a large pack of trail mix, and three packs of gum. He paid for the gas and the snacks and nodded his good byes. As he walked casually to his Vic, he noticed that the young man was calling someone on his cell phone. As he got in he looked down at his shirt and noticed for the first time the blood that was caked on it.

"Oh, crap!" He exclaimed and tossed the snacks back to Ahman, putting the coffee quickly in his cup holder. "Get belted, my friend." He ordered. "We have got to get out of here. The kid saw your blood on my shirt, and I bet he is calling the cops now." He turned the engine over, and belted up as he pulled away. He brought up the g.p.s and programmed it for an alternate route. He turned the Vic's engine over, and eased out the lot toward I5, trying not to draw any attention to his car. As soon as he could he exited off the Interstate onto some small two laner and began to weave his way up north by this road.

Meanwhile, Ahman was shook up by the car's motion and he began to groan even louder than before.

"Dear God in heaven, John, please stop the car." He begged Casey, and the Marine expertly spun the car off the road to stop under a set of large pine trees. Casey jumped out of the car, and opened the back door by Ahman, who grabbed his hand, and slid out of the car. As soon as Ahman's knees hit the ground, the Arab doubled over and vomited bile onto the gravel. Over and over again, the man's stomach emptied his contents, until Remington was only dry heaving. Casey got his tackle box from the trunk and filled a needle with an anti-nausea med. He injected it into Ahman's shoulder, and then passed him some water from a bottle he had stored in the trunk.

Ahman sat back on his butt and leaned his head against the cool metal of the car, and glanced up at the sky, which was just beginning to darken. He took a few sips of the water, and waited to see if it would stay down. He tried to smile at Casey, and quipped, "that's some fishing you are doing there, Crude American." Casey smirked and then injected another shot of Demerol near Ahman's wound, and an antibiotic in his arm.

"I must say your bed side manner, Colonel, needs a little work." The whites of the Arab's teeth flashed and then he patted the Colonel's leg. "شكرا, my friend. [thank you]. He leaned once more onto the car's side, and sighed heavily.

Casey rose up and grabbed the trail mix from the bag. He sat down beside Ahman on the gravel and offered him the bag. Remington grinned, and began to pick the M and Ms out of the mix. He passed the bag back to Casey and slowly enjoyed the delicious chocolate bits. Casey growled, and commented dryly, "you took my favorite parts of the trail mix."

Ahman laughed easily, even as he clutched his belly. "Sick man needs nutrition." He grabbed the bag back and happily began to pick it over again.

"Sick man, my foot." Casey snatched the bag, poured a large assortment of the mix in his hands, and threw it back in his mouth. Munching loudly, he tried to talk over the food.

"You use any excuse to get your way, Arab!" spraying Remington with some of the nut kernels. As he did, a far off siren was ringing in the early evening night air.

"Time to move out, Major." Casey stood rapidly, and helped Ahman back into the car. The sudden movement of his stomach made Ahman hitch his breath, and he tried to hold onto Casey's arm a little longer to stop the dizziness. Slowly Casey lowered Ahman onto the back seat, and covered him up with the blanket. By this time, the Arab was shaking, and he moaned a little and scrunched down under the wool.

Casey shut the door, and once again started the car up. He checked the g.p.s. and began the cat and mouse game of staying ahead of the local police. He found a small road that led through several Northern California towns, so he could stay away from the interstate. By two o'clock in the morning Casey was already driving through Portland, Oregon, the coffee long gone, and the trail mix package was scrunched empty in the seat besides him. He reached for the cd player and put in a cd, setting the Vic on cruise control, enjoying the quiet hum of her powerful engine under his body.

The woman's voice began to softly come through the speakers, and he hummed softly to her rich alto. He smiled a little as he remembered the weekend they made the cd, him watching the sound tech record Pastor Annie, she nervously tuning the strings to her guitar, and clearing her voice.

"_Hey, Pastor, you need to get closer to the mike. I can pick up the guitar, but I can't pick up you." The sound tech leaned over the sound board near the back of the sanctuary and yelled at her. _

"_First time anyone has said they can't hear my voice." Annie laughed, knowing that she had a very large sounding voice. The Colonel grinned at her joke, and came up to help adjust the mike closer to her mouth. He centered it about 4 inches from her lips, and watched her intently as she licked her lips. "Oh, Parson, you're killing me here." He growled, when a pang of desire swept through him. Her head shot up, and she looked deeply into his blue eyes, so sparkly and clear. She had no idea that she had that effect on him, and it still pleased her that someone so handsome would find her desirable. She patted his chest, and said quietly, "Focus on the mission, Colonel." He nodded and drew back to sit on the front pew to listen as she recorded. Once she was done with 8 songs, the sound tech shut the recording machines down and locked the sound booth. _

"_Parson, I will mix these at home on my computer, and it should be ready to give to your family for Christmas. See you later, Colonel." The tech waved at the two of them, and Casey nodded. "Thanks, Harry!' Both the Parson and he called out, as she came down to sit by her friend. _

_Casey lifted his arm, and she settled down, her head resting solidly on his chest. "Give to your family, huh?" He asked softly and leaned down to kiss her head. _

"_Yep. I have never recorded anything for my brothers and sister, and I thought I could give them a copy of the cd of Christmas carols and a goodie basket." Annie looked up and smiled at his handsome face. They sat silently and soaked up the silence of the sanctuary, now decorated for the Christmas season. _

"_It's beautiful here, Parson." Casey sighed and entwined his left hand in her right. "So quiet, so peaceful." He sighed again, and they sat in amiable companionship._

"_I remember going to church with my mom and dad, and Chad and David for Christmas mass. The smell was heady. The rich incense, the fir boughs, and the snow lightly falling outside." Casey spoke softly as the memories enfolded his mind. _

"_Must be back east?" Annie asked. _

"_Chicago. The church was stunning, and huge, and I really did not know the priest very well. Mom wanted me to be an altar boy, and when he found out I could carry somewhat a tune, he made me an offer I could not refuse."_

"_Huh?" Annie looked at John in surprise, trying to see if he was teasing._

"_Yep. Every time I sang a solo, he gave me M and Ms. I sang a lot for that." John answered truthfully, and Annie snickered in his chest. _

"_So if I gave you a cd of my songs, and a goodie basket filled with triple chocolate brownies, what would you do for me?" Annie asked innocently and then blushed when John's eyes filled with desire. _

_He lowered his lips to her ear and growled, "Lord, forgive me, but I will do whatever the Parson wants me to do." He kissed her deeply, but they both pulled out of it when they heard Harry stroll into the sanctuary. _

"_Forgot the blank cds, guys. Sorry if I am interrupting C.P.R. lessons, Colonel." Harry guffawed, got what he needed and then waved good bye once more. _

"_I will kill him." Casey growled angrily, but the pastor only patted his chest. "Can't, John, he's a retired cop and Army man. Besides, I need my cds before Christmas Eve." Annie chirped and stood up to shut the Christmas lights off. _

John's eyes were growing heavy and he knew he needed to stop and get out to stretch his long legs. Ahman was still asleep in the back seat, and the dashboard clock said it was 4 a.m. Just as John was preparing to pull off at Malone, a young buck jumped in his lane. Before John could control his reaction, he slammed on the brakes, and hit the flank of the buck. The deer flew over the hood, and the back two hoofs went right through the wind shield. Casey was instantly aware of great pain in his eyes, and he jerked the wheel to where he though the side of the road was. He heard Ahman call out in Arabic a few choice words, but his vision was blinded by a wet, sticky liquid and John crossed over the central lane, and rapidly shot off the left bank. The heavy car plowed hood first down the ravine, and struck a huge fir tree at the base, throwing its passengers back against the seats and then front wards. John's seat belt snapped and he cried out as his sternum hit the steering wheel. Remington's body ricocheted against the back of John's seat, and he screamed as his belly wound was ripped open. Blood was pouring from John's eye wounds, and he lay unconscious over the wheel. Remington was silent also; his body face down on the floor of the back seat. The only sound was the back tires rotating wildly as the car was tilted downward. Off in the distance, a siren sounded, and John Casey's third Crown Victoria was destroyed totally.

Next chapter we will see how Remington first meets the formidable Diane Beckman. Hey, love the reviews. They encourage me so much. Any suggestions, snickers, or slugs are all welcomed. Review below.


	4. Chapter 4

The Colonel Vs. The Parson's Raven Chapter 4 Black is the Color of My True Love's Eyes

Recap: On route to a safe house for Major Ahman Remington, Colonel Casey and his prize car hit a deer. The deer won.

His world was filled with noise that did not make sense. Blindfolded, his hands tied to some kind of wheel, he was not able to move and his chest was on fire. Each breath he sucked in didn't help, and he began to gurgle a little bit of blood into his mouth. He spit it up and out, and just that action made his migraine ramp up on the pain scale. He moaned and tried to get his hands out of their bonds, but someone told him, "Stop, Colonel. You are fighting us. Don't move." He tried all the more to get his body to head butt backwards the enemy and he growled a satisfied grunt when he hit someone's nose.

He heard the man curse and then felt hands on his neck, forcing it back toward the wheel like vise. "Colonel, I don't know where your head is now, but if you do not listen to me, I will place my service revolver under your chin and fire. Do you understand me, Colonel?" The same voice came up close to John's left ear and whispered roughly in it.

"It's Deputy Tracy, John. And Pastor Annie is on her way, as well as the aid car. You must not try to move. I think you've busted some bones in your chest, and I've put a bandage over your eyes. Grunt if you understand me, sir."

John's migraine pain was not coming down, but his memory of his current situation was clearing up as the man mentioned his and the pastor's name. He grunted and relaxed against the hand on the nape of his neck. The hand gently messaged him and he heard the crackle of the cop's radio as the 911 dispatcher began to describe his own accident.

"The man…" John gasped, and tried to move his head toward Tracy's face, but Tracy's hand stilled him movement. "No movement, sir." Tracy's voice stayed right by Casey's ear, doing his best to copy the Casey growl.

"The man in back…" John laid his head on the steering wheel, trying to release his hand holds on it. "Witness protection…keep him running silent." Matt Tracy had served a term in Iraq in the Army, and he understood instantly. He bent nearer to Casey's ear and his hand left Casey's nape. "Colonel, your neck may be compromised so keep it still. I will check on him, ok? No, don't nod. Just grunt." Tracy was an active member of the pastor's congregation and he had been privy to the Colonel's true status when he helped Team Bartowski take down Alexi Volkoff and El LLarono. Casey felt Tracy's body heat leave him, and he strained to try and hear how Ahman was doing.

"Colonel, he's alive, but my Lord, there's blood all over the floor of the car. I can't move him for fear of hurting him more. He's face down on the floor. His left arm looks broken, but his legs and other arm are fine."

By now, the aid cars were coming close. The deputy left Remington still unconscious as he got the medics up to date on their condition.

Casey stiffened when unfamiliar hands begin to roam over his neck and his back. He growled and began to hiss up more blood as his blood pressure rose. Then he heard a diesel car drive up and the smell of peaches filled the cab of the car.

"John, it's Annie." Her hands touched his face and he reached out blindly to take her hand.

"This is not…" he hissed, and tried to take a deep breath. "My idea of a date, Parson." He grunted and tried to smile, but his wheezing increased and a tiny stream of blood trickled out of his mouth. Annie began to give a running commentary of what the e.m.t.s were doing to him, and as she talked he began to relax and let them touch him. They placed a cervical collar on his neck and carefully laid him back on the seat. His breathing seemed deeper and the bleeding from his mouth stopped.

"John, they are going to take off the bandages on your eyes, alright?" Annie asked her permission when he felt strange hands upon his cheeks. He grunted his approval, and listened intently to the medic as she unwrapped the gauze. The only sign that he was nervous and in extreme pain was the intensity of the grip he had on Annie's hand.

"Mr. Casey, I don't want you to open your eyes yet, even after I take off the deputy's bandage. You are doing very well, sir, but I need to assess the damage to the eye socket first." She peeled the blood soaked gauze off of his left eye first, and Annie gulped loudly, and grabbed Casey's right arm.

His eyebrow had peeled back, to the point that it hung by a thin strip of skin. A large open gash was under the eye right at the bone socket, and as the medic touched it, John jerked away, and then moaned as his migraine pounded the 1812 Overture behind the left eye.

"Let her see, John. She needs to touch it." Annie whispered, and as John croaked his permission, the medic manipulated around the eye. As she touched his upper eye, he lost his vision. As she let up, his vision came back on, and he glanced up at the medic's concerned face.

"Mr. Casey, it looks like your eye socket is broken above your eye. How well can you see?" She flashed her penlight right into his eye, and he slammed it shut.

"Good Lord, woman, I see just fine. Don't make me blind!" He ordered, and batted her torch away from his face. The medic grinned and remarked, "I see you have kept your good humor through all this." Annie snickered, and John growled, "Don't encourage her, Parson."

"Pastor Annie, why don't we switch sides? I need to check his right eye." John squeezed the pastor's hand one more time as she exited out the passenger door. He tried to watch her with his left eye, but she disappeared out of his vision. He heard someone working on Ahman in the back seat, and Deputy Tracy kneeled down by Casey's left ear.

"Sir, we have a Medivac coming for your friend, and he will be transported to Madigan as soon as we can get him loaded up. That way he will be in a secured military facility and be able to contain the information. Does that meet your approval?"

"Good, deputy. How is he doing?" John's left eye peered intently at Tracy, and the deputy grinned. "Outside of a belly wound that has opened up, and a left arm that is smashed, your friend is going to be fine. It's you I am a little concerned about."

"Go with the Medivac if you can, Matt. Contain the silent order, and don't let Ahman out of your sight, understand, soldier?" Casey brushed off the attention on himself, and braced his body as he felt the medic release the bandage on his right eye.

"Yes, sir. I'll call for police backup here and that way, you're covered on all fronts. I got your six, sir." The deputy patted John's shoulder gently, rose and gave Pastor Annie a hug.

"Let me know about John, Pastor. I'll get him and his friend on the prayer chain for you."

"Thank you Matt." Annie kissed his cheek, and then took up his place by John's side. As soon as she knelt, John grabbed her hand again and tried to smile.

"Alright, Mr. Casey, the gauze is off. Now I want you to open your right eye, and let me look at it." The medic raised her penlight, and flashed it at his right eye. John sighed heavily, and opened up both eyes wide. His right eye was bathed in tears, and it was not responding at all to the penlight.

"Anytime, doc. I'm ready." John tried to look at her with his left eye, but his right stayed perfectly still, focused on something straight ahead.

"Mr. Casey, I am going to cover your right eye. Tell me if you can read the odometer on your car."

Casey glanced down at the dashboard, and read easily, "129,642. Man, I got to get this in for an oil change." He tried to laugh but his breath hitched and again a small fleck of blood appeared on his mouth. Annie took a handkerchief and wiped it away for him.

"Excellent, sir. Pastor, cover the left eye with this gauze and Mr. Casey, try to read the numbers again." The medic passed the gauze to Annie, and John looked down again at the dashboard. At least he tried. As the right eye begin to slide downward, he cried out in utter pain.

"My eye! Annie, my eye. I can't see anything. Dear God, it's not working." Casey banged his head on the headrest, and frantically tried to look elsewhere with his right eye. In every direction, he saw only light and dark, and no other sense of images.

"Dear God, my head. It's exploding!" Casey brought his hands up to his face and tried to stop the migraine from pushing out through his right eye. His body began to shutter, and every muscle from his head to his feet was stiff and unrelentingly painful.

The next thing he knew the medic was injecting his i.v. line with Dilaudid, and the blackness overcame his sight. As he begin to pass out, he sought Annie's face, and the sheer terror he saw there was only eclipsed by his own.

He woke up only once in the aid car as it flew through the morning light towards Olympia. He tried to touch his eyes, but the buckles on the gurney were keeping him immobile. He felt a familiar touch, and he groaned out, "Parson?"

"Here, John. We are on our way to St. Peter's. I called General Beckman, and tried to get Chuck."

"Need some intel from him." John gasped through the oxygen mask, and he tried to turn toward her voice. She was gently messaging his curls, and he groaned as he felt her body heat radiating above his head.

"Morgan and Alex are meeting us at St. Peter's, John. He's bringing the intel with him. Your daughter insisted on coming, you know."

"The gnome?" At that remark, Annie slapped his head gently, and snickered, and then she soothed his curls again.

"He was very worried, John, about you. Said you promised to come back safely. And Alex told me to say that you have some explaining to do. Something about a bloody first aid kit?"

"Oh, that." John moaned, and Annie repeated the phrase. "Right, oh that. Did you conveniently forget to tell her something, my man?"

"What forgetfulness?" John mumbled as the medic injected some more pain meds in his line. He yawned and then sighed deeply. "I will see you soon, Parson. Be there when I wake?" He asked quietly.

"Always, John." A single tear fell onto his forehead, and dripped into the bandages over his eyes. He tried to nod, but before he could make any more moves, he was already asleep.

They appeared to be a young couple who were down on their luck. He was a tall, lanky young man about 25, but his hair was stringy and his clothes were ripped and dirty. He sported a grizzly unshaven look on his face, and he reeked of cheap wine. She was trying to walk with him, but she staggered slightly until he pulled her close to his body. She wore thigh high black leather boats, hot pink mini shorts, and a black bustier. Her jet black hair was piled high on her head, but several strands had come loose and were blowing around her heavily made up face. She was chewing gum noisily, and with an open mouth, but she kept laughing at anything the young man said.

"Well now, sugar, why don't we just find a room at this here hotel, and make the neon sign come on with your hot love?" The man drawled, and staggered up the steps and into the main desk in the foyer. The woman giggled again, and cuddled even closer.

"I have many ways to make you turn me on, lover. You just give me some of that lovely money burning a hole in your butt pocket." She reached down and goosed him, and the man yelped. The main desk clerk looked totally bored, and the only other occupant in the foyer only glanced at the couple over his newspaper, and went back to reading.

"Oh, my, sugar. That there is a promise I will hold you to. How much for one room for say, 6 hours?" The man leered at the woman, pulled a wad of bills from his pocket and began to peel a hundred off to pass to the clerk, who was suddenly taking a great interest in the couple.

"That will be $89.95 for six hours." The clerk passed the register to them, and the young man signed his name quickly and passed the man the hundred dollar bill. He stuffed the roll back into his back pocket, and grabbed the card pass from the clerk. As the couple walked past the man reading the newspaper, the woman goosed her lover again, and swiftly plucked the entire roll out of his pocket. She placed it in her handbag, and then gently rubbed his butt all over. The young man groaned, and whispered loudly, "Oh sugar you turn me on, baby."

Newspaper man, his black eyes peering over the newsprint widened as he saw her pick pocketing the money, and she just winked at him. The couple disappeared into the elevator and the swarthy man rose from his seat, and went over to the clerk. He pulled out a gun from its holster, and pointed it at the clerk.

"What room, Whitney?" The accent was Middle Eastern, and his gun was not American made. The clerk gulped and immediately replied, "309." The Arabic man holstered his gun, and threw another hundred at the man. "Keep your mouth shut, Whitney."

"Yes, Mr. Rasheesh." The clerk gulped and sat down on his chair. The Arab turned swiftly and strolled confidently to the elevator. He had a date with room 309, a hot woman and a roll of hundred dollar bills.

Rasheesh tiptoed up to Room 309 and listened for a moment to the ardent noises coming from the room. He pulled out his gun and flipped the safely off. He grinned at the thought that all that money was soon going to occupy his butt pocket, and that the lovely whore was going to occupy his body for several hours. He took in a huge breath and then kicked the door in.

The next thing he knew he was face down on the carpet floor, a thigh high boot heel in the small of his back, and an extension cord wrapped around his throat. The young man kneeled down by his head, and grinned widely.

"Well, well, looky, sugar, who we got for housekeeping! What's your name, my good man? Oh, maybe you better let up on the choking, darlin' so housekeeping can answer."

The Arab said nothing, only spit a wad of saliva at the man. It landed just a few inches from his Converse sneakers. The extension cord tightened, and the Arab's breath became ragged, his face becoming redder every second.

"My sweet darlin' here just loves to control men, don't you, sugar? She is not above killing you, dude, so you better just go with the flow and choke your name out."

"Rasheesh, Mohammed Rasheesh." The man groaned out, and the cord loosened but the heel still dug into his back.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it? Nice sounding foreign name there, Rasheesh. If I am not mistakin', you done run a backdoor gang bent on hell and destruction here in our beautiful city." The young man stood and began to leisurely stroll around the room, a gun firmly gripped in his hand. He sat down on the bed's edge, and bounced several times on it.

"Mmmm, sugar, maybe after we done kill Mr. Rasheesh, Mohammed Rasheesh here, we can try out this nice bouncy, bouncy for our sexing'. You would like that, wouldn't you, sugar?"

The woman giggled, and dug her heel deeper into Rasheesh's back. "Oh sweetie, I would love the killin' and the sexin'. Makes me so hot, baby."

She pulled a little on the cord, and Rasheesh choked.

"Oh, Mr. Rasheesh, Mohammed Rasheesh, we are lookin' for a buddy of ours to play with. He done owe us a lot of money, and as you can see, I done need a powerful new clothing style. But I believe he works for you, but he is gonna go with what you call them fake names, sugar?" The young man looked up at the woman, and leered at her.

"Aliases, sweetie."

The man on the bed bounced again gleefully and pointed the gun at the Arab on the floor.

"Give me the names of your men, and I will see if one of them is, what did you call them, an alias?"

The cord tightened even more, and then loosened as the woman noticed Rasheesh ready to talk.

"Barihm." Rasheesh choked out. At the sound of the name, the young man seemed to blink several times, and his head shook a little. But the gun remained pointed steadily at the Arab as the man spoke further. "Essau, Mabnaw, Shirere, and Saleem."

At the mention of the last name, the young man grinned widely and looked down triumphantly. "Why, Mr. Rasheesh, Mohammed Rasheesh, you just made my sugar and me very happy people." And the man promptly shot the Arab with three tranquilizer darts. Rasheesh's body instantly relaxed and the woman stepped off of him.

"Sarah, Saleem is Casey's brother, Chad Shelten. That's who helped Ahman excape. Incredible. It really is a small world after all." Chuck Bartowski jumped up and hugged Sarah tightly. He kissed her deeply, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, sugar, want to try out the bouncy, bouncy?"

"Charles Bartowski, there is no way I will lay down on that bedbug infested bed!" Sarah laughed and pulled out her cell phone. After reporting to Beckman, they handcuffed Rasheesh and waited for the C.I.A. to come cart him off. Next step; rescuing Chad before Rasheesh's men his cover was blown.

Yes, Chad Shelten has returned from Daybreak and TVLand. I thought he would be a great undercover man because he specializes in hiding things. Ha! Thank you for the great reviews. Please continue to leave notes of love, likes, laughter, or just low level longings to return to Daybreak!


	5. Chapter 5

The Colonel Vs. The Parson's Raven Chapter 5 Casey Times 2

He was zip tied to a steel chair, which was bolted to the floor. His wrists were bleeding and raw, from his constant twisting to try and cause the plastic to expand. His ankles were also tied, and tiny rivulets of blood ran down his sock and into his size 13 boots. His head was resting on his bare chest, but his eyes, intense blue and highly agitated, were moving around to check the room. No on was there, but he had little hope that he would be left alone for long They had found out who he was, and he had a gut feeling that they would not let him live through their torture this time. His only consolation was the Major Ahman Remington, Chaplain to her Majesty's Royal British Army, had gotten away from Rasheesh's men, to try and find his counterpoint contact in Burbank. The tortured man had never shown his face to Remington, but even the thought of the normally jovial Libyan nationalist Christian bought a small smile to Major Chad Shelten. He took pride in that he had a small part in releasing one of the most influential Libran reformers and getting him safely away. If Shelten had to give his life to win his release, then it was worth it. What line from the Bible had Pastor Annie once said? "Greater love has no man than to give his life for his friend." Dear God, Rita would be so proud of him right now! Maybe even that dirt bag of her new husband Brett Hopper might smirk in admiration of Shelten's heroics. Man, he just wished heroics didn't cause him so much pain!

At that thought, the steel door to his prison flew open, and the outline of a man in Arabic robes was outlined by the bright hall light bulbs. Chad turned his face away quickly, and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain of the light. The man growled and strolled up to him, looming over the captured N.S.A. agent. He backhanded Chad violently, and Shelten's head snapped to the left side, his lip splitting further. The man then grabbed his face and forced it to look at him. The stench of the man's breath was overwhelming and Chad couldn't help it. He spit a glob of blood and phlegm at the man and watched the wad slide down the man's enraged face until it fell on his enemy's tunic.

The man punched Chad in the stomach and withdrew a short stiletto, waving it menacingly in front of Chad's privates. Chad grunted loudly and tried to make his legs curl in to protect the family jewels.

?أين هو [Where is he?] The man sliced through the fly of Chad's jeans and ripped into his upper left thigh.

"Ich weiß nicht verstehen!" [I don't understand.] Chad gasped but stared right into the man's black eyes, trying not to think about the red hot searing in his thigh.

?أين هو [Where is he?] This time the man cut through Chad's boxer shorts and sunk the knife into the top of his right thigh.

"私は理解していない." [I don't understand.] Chad was sweating and he knew it would not be long now for his death. He hung his head, and prayed that the God that Parson Annie loved would forgive his deceitfulness and arrogance throughout his life.

"You do not fool me, Saleem, or whatever your dog of a mother called you." The man held the knife in front of Chad's cheek, and sneered in great pleasure at the pain he had caused.

"She never called me late for dinner, bud!" With that Chad reared back and head butted the Arab. The man flew through the air, and as he landed, his hand twisted behind his back, and thrust his own stiletto right through his rib and into his heart. He lay twitching a few moments, and then his body moved no more.

Chad let out a thankful sigh of relief, and spoke loudly. "God, remind me to tell John thank you for the head butting lessons." As he said that, a voice spoke up from the doorway.

"How about I let you tell him yourself, Major?" Charles Bartowski and Sarah Walker, along with several of Chad's men were standing heavily armed in the door and the hallway. Sarah ran to Chad and using her ever present knife strapped to thigh, she sliced through the zip ties on both his feet and hands. Chuck leaned down and tied two tourniquets above his thigh wounds, and one of S.W.A.T. members passed his a long coat to button up over his front. His jeans were tattered, so they just left them there, and they gently supported him to the Aid car outside. As the medics begin to work with him, he caught a hold of Chuck's arm and asked groggily, "Where's Ahman?"

"Safe and sound under the protection of a certain bull headed terror of an older brother of yours, Chad. The General sends her congratulations, Major."

Chad was fast loosing consciousness, but before he did he mumbled, "John always gets the cushy missions."

Chuck laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. He was amazed how John and Chad could be so different in their personalities, but so identical in their looks. As the aid car drove away to West Hills, Chuck called the General to report. Imagine his surprise when she told him about Casey's accident.

"What happened, ma'am? A buck came through the Vic's windows? How bad are Casey and Remington?" Sarah had come up from securing the torture room and she linked her hands with Chuck's free one as she noticed the terror on his face. Chuck sagged up against their car, and wiped his eyes. "Yes, ma'am. We can leave on the next flight. Yes, I sent the intel Casey needed on up with Morgan and Alex and they should be arriving in Olympia within the hour. I didn't hear about the accident, no ma'am. All right, I'll tell Sarah and we will report back as soon as we know more when we get there." He clicked off the phone and leaned down to hug Sarah.

"It's Casey and Ahman, Sarah. They hit a deer about 7 miles from the pastor's town, and the deer went through the Vic's windshield. Casey has fractured his breastbone, and his left eye socket. He also…" Chuck bent his head, and shivered for his friend.

"Sarah, he can't see out of his right eye. Just light and dark. Ahman ripped open the bullet wound and mashed up his left arm pretty bad but he'll recover." Chuck hugged Sarah harder, and a few drops of water fell on Sarah's face. She pulled away and looked intently at her partner.

"Chuck, you and I know that Annie is with him now, and if she is there, so is God. Let's not give up on those Coburn brothers. They have come through a lot in their life times, and I don't believe for one minute that their missions are done. Right?" Sarah demanded an answer.

Chuck breathed a deep prayer and his shoulders straightened up. "Right, partner. Let's go pack and get up to the beautiful Pacific Northwest. By the way, can I bring a tranq gun in case John gets out of hand?" Chuck pleaded with his woman, who giggled. "maybe I'll be mine too, Chuck."

The antiseptic smell, and annoying beeps of the machine around him helped him realize where he was. But somehow, it must be night, since, the room was pitch black, and the traffic noise outside his room seemed hushed and few between. As the pain meds begin to wear off, his migraine returned in full force, and he grunted loudly, and reached to touch his eyes. He met resistance, as a soft, warm, lady hand grabbed his and lips kissed it.

"Parson?" he groaned and tried to see her, but nothing could be seen in the ink of the room. Then he noticed that he couldn't see the lights of his heart monitor, or the blinking of his morphine injection machine. He begin to get frustrated and tried to move around in the bed.

"Arrgh!" His hand flew to his chest, and he followed the new trail of staples in the middle of his breastbone. "Annie, what happened? Why is it so…" the Colonel swallowed, and the next thing he tasted was a spoonful of ice chips. He sucked eagerly on the chips, as he asked again, "Why is it so dark? It must be raining outside."

Annie withdrew her hand and set the chips on the bedside table. She leaned down and placed her head on his left shoulder and he felt her quivering. He extended his arm slowly and drew her closer to his chest, reaching to kiss her peach scented hair.

"Beloved, do not hold the truth back from me. You have taught me that the truth always makes a man free, so let's not start with the lies now." Casey kissed her lips, and felt her hand caressing and massaging his forehead and the nape of his neck. The migraine receded into the background, and he listened to her breath.

"I will never lie to you, John. There's bad news. Your steering wheel has crushed your breast bone and they had to wire it shut until it heals. A small shard of the breastbone was forced into your left lung and punctured it. The surgeons have gone in and repaired that but we need to watch for pneumonia setting in. Your left eye socket also was broken by the deer's hoof, but you still have good vision there."

John listened some more and then he reached up to touch the bandages on his eyes. As he did, he remembered trying to look out of his right eye.

"But my right…I lost my sight, didn't I?" John turned his face away from Annie, and lowered his head.

"The hoof detached your retina. The doc feels that once the swelling goes down from the eyeball itself, the retina will be reattached surgically, and the eyesight may be restored."

"Maybe? Maybe? Dear God in Heaven, I can't do my job on maybes, Parson." John said bitterly, and he beeped the morphine plunger and waited to hide beneath the drug.

As he felt the blanket of pain relief envelope him, he heard Annie softly whisper in his ear, "with God, all things are possible, John" She kissed him on the check, and then withdrew her body heat from him. He gasped at the sudden loss of her, and reached wildly up to seek out her hand. She returned to touch him, thankful that his bitterness did not wall him off completely from her.

"Be here when I wake, Parson?" he mumbled.

"Always, John, Always." She watched this incredible man slowly relax back in his bed, her heart heavy in pain for him. As she pulled up a chair, the nurse came in and quietly took John's vitals.

"Pastor, would you like some coffee?" The nurse touched the woman's shoulder, and smiled warmly down at this dedicated woman who had stayed by the Colonel's side for four days.

"Maybe, I should go get something to eat at the cafeteria. He will be out for about 4 hours, now, Pam. I just don't want to really leave him."

"Why don't I go down to Subway, and grab you some good soup, instead of the St. Peter's gruel they serve here?" His voice rang out, and as Annie turned, she saw a bruised up but smiling Major Ahman Remington peeking around the curtain.

"Oh, Major! How wonderful to see you again. Are you alright?" Annie stood and opened her arms to hug the brave Arab that stood there. He grunted when she pressed down on his arm, but he laughed as she began to apologize profusely.

"Pastor, John told me your hugs were one of a kind, and I believe it. I feel 100% better because of them." He flashed his friendly smile, and then sat down with her beside a sleeping Colonel Casey.

"How's our crude American?" Ahman gazed at his soldier friend, and then his eyes softened when he say Annie's concerned face.

"He's not good, Ahman. He just found out about his eyes, and I really don't think he has much of a will to try and get better." Annie was caressing John's left hand and she began to cry softly. Ahman reached over and drew her into a hug.

"Sshh, Annie. You and I know a God that is so much bigger than John even knows, and I truly believe Our Father isn't through with this stubborn Marine yet. Besides, I hear he asked you to marry him, right?"

Annie smiled, glistening through her tears. She nodded enthusiastically, and showed him her ring.

"Man, just flash that baby in front of John's eyes, and he will be cured of any blindness!" Ahman gushed, and then sat back as a very fond memory came forth.

"Did I ever tell you how I asked Diane Beckman to marry me?"

"You mean, General Beckman?" Annie gasped and settled back in her chair to listen.

"Yep, one of the same. She was only a lieutenant when I met her. She had flown over to Libya and met with several of the rebels trying to overthrow Gaddafi in the early 1970s. Yes, that same bugger we are having trouble with now. We should have had John there to do his gun thing, but alas, the rogue Colonel Keller hadn't recruited him yet for the N.S.A. Anyway, I was finishing my chaplaincy training by going around to hospitals where many of my own people had been wounded by Gaddafi's men. I just had visited a sweet little girl whose legs had got blown up by a road side bomb. I remember her so well, about 6 or 7, all smiles, all love, and yet two little stumps where her legs were. Diane came through and I turned around and promptly bumped in her so hard, she fell backwards right onto this little's girl's bed."

By this time, Annie was giggling widely, her hands over her mouth so not to wake John.

"The little girl just looked at Diane, all prim and proper in her Air Force Lt. Outfit and asked me, 'هل هي زوجتك؟.' [Is she your wife?] Diane had this look of horror on her face, and as I helped her stand up from the bed, I bent down on one knee and proposed right there and then."

"You didn't, Ahman!" Annie's eyes grew wide, and she swapped his shoulder lightly.

Ahman nodded, his eyes twinkling. "I did, and after four months of dating she accepted. We were married quietly by a chaplain friend of mine and she was able to serve her military term out in Libya for 4 years. But when things begin to get too hot for Americans, she had to return to the states, and time, and missions, and long months apart, our marriage fell apart." Ahman glanced down at the floor, and sighed deeply.

"I'm so sorry, dear one. It is always difficult to loose a mate that you have loved." Annie immediately remembered her first husband, also John, who had died from chemical warfare poison from Irag several years ago.

Ahman looked up sharply at Annie, and reached to hold her hand. "Honey, I am sorry. I did not mean to bring up bad memories of your first husband." Annie looked surprised that Remington knew, but he went on.

"Remember, that mission in which John got the flu while he was hiding out in the walls of Gaddafi's mansion? Well, while we were escaping from some dastardly dudes…" Annie laughed at that term coming from this British soldier with Arabic skin tones.

"Dastardly dudes…" Ahman continued with a grin. "John began to tell me about you. I knew you were the one, kiddo." Ahman squeezed her hand. "So, don't you let this crude American drive you away because he is all going man-ape on you."

Annie laughed at that image, her Colonel with arms that hung down to the ground, growling and beating this massive chest of his.

"I beg your parson, Arab. I have never been a man-ape. Now go get some soup for my woman, ugh! Ugh!" John growled loudly and waved the man away. Ahman rose up, kissed Annie's cheek, and whispered, "I'll be back, Parson. Remember, don't let him rile you, honey".

"Vaya con Dios, Chaplain!" Annie called and then pulled her chair back up to John's side. He wearily reached his hand out, and sighed when she took it.

"Can I shoot that man, Annie? Just once? I really need to shoot him." John grunted, and Annie snickered loudly.

"You can't shoot him, Colonel. He needs to be our witness at the wedding General Beckman is performing."

"Wedding?" John sleepily asked.

"Yes, beloved, ours."

"Oh, good…need a witness…need.." John was succumbing to the drug again. "need your God…and you."

"Always, my beloved, always."

Please review my beloveds! I really appreciate the hugs, hints for better writing, hooplas of love, and harping on the details. P.S. I really am enjoying Major Remington. How about you?


	6. Chapter 6

The Colonel Vs. The Parson's Raven Chapter 6 Shelten's revenge

Recap: Chuck and Sarah have just rescued Casey's brother from the hands of a terrorist cell member, while Casey must learn to deal with the loss of his sight.

The young couple stood hesitate by the hospital door, clasping hands, nervously whispering to each other. He learned over to her, and brushed his beard against her ear, and spoke gently, "Alex, he needs you right now."

"I know, Morgan, but what if I am butting in and Annie and he want their alone time?" Alexandra McHugh, Casey's daughter, looked at her boyfriend, with fear in her eyes.

"Well, then he will just tell us, sweetie. Boy, will he tell us!" Morgan released her hand, and pretended to hit his left with his right fist. Alex giggled and then they both shushed each other and peeked into the room around the curtain.

Alex took a sharp breath in as she looked her sleeping father over. His left eye, black and blue, sported a large scar around his eyebrow, his right eye still bandaged up. She could still see the heart leads to his chest, and a new vertical line of staples running down his sternum. His head was back on the pillow, he was snoring softly, and his left hand was on the head of the Parson, who was sitting in a chair next to him, as close as she could get. She also was asleep, her left hand on John's front, her right on her open Bible. Morgan and Alex tiptoed over to the pastor, and saw that she had opened it up to Psalm 139. She had highlighted verses 11-14* in orange pen, and her finger was pointing right to it. As they came closer, the Bible began to slip off the bed, and Alex caught it before it hit the floor. When she did, Annie jerked awake.

"What? Huh?" She yawned, and kissed John's hand gently and placed it back on the bed. When she saw it was Alex and Morgan she rose up to give them a huge hug. As she clasped Alex close to her chest, she whispered, "thank you dear ones for coming. He really needs to see you both." When Alex pulled away, she saw the dark circles under the parson's eyes, and her mussy hair and clothes. The pastor's brown eyes were trickling tears, but her smile was genuinely thankful. They gently pulled up chairs besides Annie, and Morgan passed a small brown bag to her. When she looked at him questioningly, he grinned.

"Alex made you and Casey some of her famous homemade chicken soup. I made the crackers. Well, I bought the crackers, she really made the soup." Morgan replied proudly, and grinned even wider when Annie kissed his cheek.

The man on the bed grunted, and took a deep, stiff breath in. "MMMMM, Alex is here!" Casey growled and slowly raised the bed up and looked at his daughter with a true smile. However, when he saw Morgan his face fell. "Why are you here, Grimes? Didn't General Beckman need you for something?" Morgan brushed off Casey's slam, and pointed to the soup and crackers.

"I brought the crackers." Morgan laughed, as Casey humphed. "And I brought your lovely daughter!" he added.

Casey grudgingly nodded and grumbled a thank you. Annie found a clean drinking glass and poured some of the soup in it, and set it on Casey's bed table. There was en extra spoon on the stand, and as Casey reached for the soup, he nearly tipped the soup over. Morgan caught it, and passed it to his big friend. Again Casey grunted, his face a deep shade of red.

"Damn. Sorry, Parson. I know only God can damn. Can't quite get the depth perception yet." Casey glanced down and then to Annie. She was crushing the crackers in her soup and slurping happily, ignoring his fauxpaux. He then reached for his package of crackers and again it took him about three tries before he was able to grab the crackers. Anger was radiating off his body, until Annie calmly touched his arm, and commented, "Alex, honey, Morgan is right. This is fabulous. Can I have the recipe so that when John comes to visit I can make some for him, and tons for me?" Alex laughed, and agreed that she would send the recipe to her. John instantly calmed down, and looked lovingly at the two women in his life.

"Annie's right, honey. You did good." John slurped loudly, and looked down at his empty cup. "Any more?" he asked, his blue eye pleading with his daughter. She giggled and pulled out another container full of soup. Morgan looked longingly at it, but backed away from it when John growled. The large Marine eagerly slurped that down too and then belched loudly.

"John! My word!" Annie scolded him, and Morgan gave two thumbs up! "Don't encourage him, Morgan." She ordered, and Morgan had the good graces to look a little sheepish.

"Oh, big guy, I got that file you needed at Mohammed Rasheesh and his men. There are also some pics we were able to get through some surveillance cameras and you can see the Chuck added some notes about the terrorist cell in L.A. that Rasheesh was leading." Morgan passed a manilla envelope to Casey, who tried to look intently at it. He squinted at it, and brought his right hand up to rub his forehead. His left eye began to weep, and he turned his head toward the right to try and study it further. Suddenly, Annie rose up and laid her hand on the envelope and pressed it to John's lap.

"John, you promised. No mission work until you are released by Dr. Zerbinski."

"Dad, better listen to the doc. I need my dad to get well and get to my graduation." Alex glanced at Annie, who nodded discreetly her gratitude at Alex for understanding Casey's difficulty in seeing the file.

"I'm so proud of Alex, Casey. She is graduating in the top 10, and magna cum laude." Morgan didn't get the save on Casey's sight, but he just continued to barrel through their conversation. He reached over and gave Alex a deep kiss, at which Casey growled. Alex snickered, and then stood up.

"We will go, dad, so you and Annie can spend time." She bent and kissed her dad lightly on his cheek, who grabbed her hand and held it a little longer. "I am so proud of you, Alexandra. With God's help, I will be there for your graduation. And thank you for..." Casey swallowed, a little amazed at the depth of love he felt for her. "for your love, daughter." Alex teared up and then turned toward the door.

Morgan stepped closer to Casey's bed, and reached to give the big man a Grimes special hug. Casey tried to move away, but again Annie's hand stilled him and he begrudgingly gave the gnome-like man a man hug, patting Morgan's back awkwardly. Morgan beamed and as he turned he kissed Annie's cheek, and left the room skipping.

"So little to please that idiot." Casey grumbled, and as he looked at Annie beaming at him, he smirked.

"Yeah, I do. I really do like him, Parson." He winked and then laid his back on the pillow, rubbing his forehead again. He closed his eye, and then reached blindly for her hand.

"Beloved, I can't see the file. I can't see the photos. I can't see anything but outlines and squiggles, even with my left eye. How in the world am I going to do my job when I can't even see the target I am to protect...or blow up?" He opened his eye again and turned toward his fiance.

"Here, John. Let's try something." Annie pulled out one of the photos and held it away about 20 inches from his face. "Tell me what you see."

He studied the photo, again squinting. He tried tilting his head to one side, and as he did, he smiled triumphantly. "Is that Rasheesh?"

"Very good. Now let me move it closer, and see if you can make out this next photo say from about 15 inches." Annie chose another picture and held it out closer to Casey's good eye.

"I think he is wearing a turban, goatee, but I am surprised at an Arab having such bright, blue eyes. " Casey frowned at the picture, and he reached for it and pulled it within six inches of his face. Suddenly, he threw his head back and began to laugh raucously. "Beloved, look who it is!" He thrust the picture at Annie, who studied it and then joined him in laughing.

"Good Lord, it's Chad. What is your brother doing in Rasheesh's terrorist cell?" Annie asked John, but before he could explain, a voice sounded around the curtain.

"He was saving me, Pastor. He was the unknown contact that gave me time to get away." Major Ahman Remington limped around the curtain, and laid a box of chocolates on Casey's bed stand. Casey stared at the box, and then looked up at Ahman.

"Not for you, Crude American. They are for your pretty future wife." Ahman laughed at Casey's fallen face, and he bent to kiss Annie's cheek.

"Why, Ahman, thank you. You know flowers and chocolate are the way to my heart." She giggled and began to pick over the different chocolates choosing the nut clusters first.

"Arab, if you bring my future wife flowers, I will have to gut you." Casey growled, but lightened up when she passed the box to him. He choose the nugets, and popped three of them in his mouth.

"Ahman, these are heavenly. Thank you so much. Now what can you tell us about Chad?" Annie got the box back and tried to offer Ahman some, but Casey grabbed it away.

"No, no, no, Remington. These are priceless!" Casey looked like a little kid, as he continued to sort through the pieces of brown deliciousness.

"You have a black soul, Colonel." Ahman grumbled, but he did not stay mad for long. He pulled out Chad's photo and begin to report to John that Chuck and Sarah had located Rasheesh and was able to free Chad from the torturing man. Annie gasped at the word, and Casey looked sharply at Ahman.

"How bad is Chad?" His gut was churning, and the anger that fueled his successful kills began to rise up inside of him.

"Lots of contusions, broken rib, and Rasheesh's man stabbed him in both upper thighs."

"I'll kill them, Ahman, I swear I will kill them." John was getting agitated, and he tried to reach for his Sig. He gasped at the pain in his chest, and fell back onto the pillow. In frustration, his hand swept across the bed side table, and the file, the soup container and the box of chocolates flew to the floor.

"Dear God, I can't see. I can't kill. I can't...breath." John was indeed wheezing, clutching at his chest. He tried to slow down his breath but it wasn't working. Annie pressed the nurse's button as Ahman bent to pick up the file. He threw away the cup and then slammed the file down on the table, and leaned into John's field of vision.

"You will not give up on this woman, sir." Major Remington was in the forefront, and his back eyes were boring deep into Casey's blue. "Do you hear me, Colonel?" He grabbed Casey's face, and forced him to look. "You will not give up on this country. And by the Good God that we serve, you will not give up on John Casey. Do you understand me, soldier?" Ahman's voice rose with each statement, so by the time the nurse had come running in, Annie was pulling a screaming Ahman away from John. Remington held on even harder, until finally, John looked down to the floor. Remington released his head, and John nodded one time. Ahman sank back into the chair beside Annie, whose hand was over her mouth, her lips quivering at the onslaught of emotion.

"عنيد ابن مزارع الخنازير!" [Stubborn son of a pig farmer] Remington muttered as he wiped the sweat out of his eye with his good arm.

John instantly choked out. "أبله الأبله الذي نسي رتبته!" [Idiot imbicile who forgets his rank] as the nurse shot his i.v. full of a sedative. She replaced the nose canula and upped the O2 he was receiving.

"Stop it. Stop it!" Annie jumped up and ordered them both. She looked at them, and then burst into tears. She ran from the room, and out into the corridor. The men looked at each other and quietly Ahman noted, "Highly excitable."

John nodded, and grunted the thanks to the nurse. He looked at his Arab friend, and then bowed his head. "One of her greatest qualities. Her passion." The nurse looked at John, and when she was satisfied that his breathing was easier, she left quietly, beaconing Annie to return.

"Sure you want to marry this one, Colonel?" Remington looked at his friend, trying hard not to smile.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annie listening closely, still trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"With all of my heart, Major." At that statement, a flash of a small woman streaked past Ahman, and threw herself at Casey. He gasped out in pain as her head hit his chest staples, but he just kept ahold of her, and waved Ahman away.

"Tomorrow, John." Ahman mouthed and limped out of the room.

John just held tightly onto Annie, soothing her hair, speaking nonsense words to her. She reached for her chair but John say quietly, "no, up here woman." Gently, he scooted over and she climbed into the bed with him. He pulled the blankets up, and kept caressing her hair.

She tried to talk, but he shushed her. "Sleep, Parson. We both need the peace. Rest now, beloved."

At 4 a.m. the next morning, General Diane Beckman found her most finest agent, battered, bruised, half blind, snuggling close to his pastor, both of them snoring slightly. The officer smiled softly, and sat down in the nearest chair to watch them quietly.

"General." John surprised, greeted her in a whisper. He saluted as best he could without waking Annie.

Beckman leaned closer, and whispered back. "At ease, Colonel. Long Day?"

"Long week, Ma'am."

"Report Colonel."

Casey was quiet, and he searched his commanding officer's face. She spoke again, "I want a report on you, John."

"Crushed left eye socket, at this point sight compromised. Detached retina in the right eye, surgery, as far as I know is successful, but I still do not see anything yet. My depth percetion is off, and my periferal vision is shot. My sternum was crushed by the steering wheel, and the doc told Annie that my lung was punctured by a slice of sternum bone. I am having difficulty breathing when I..." John was reciting almost like a robot but at this point he faltered.

"When your calm is destroyed, am I correct?" Diane tried not to smile at her distressed agent, who nodded slightly.

"When Major Ahman Remington is trying to get me off my butt, I mean." Casey admitted, and at that Diane laughed.

"He's been a thorn up my butt for two decades, Colonel, but he kinda grows on you." Beckman resumed her military bearing, and she sobered.

"Colonel, you are off mission for the next 6 weeks. I will be asking Pastor Annie to deliver you to some special physical therapy up at her cabin in that time."

Casey raised his eyebrows a little suggestively, but the General frowned at him. "I mean some therapy on your eyes. I have assigned a field agent who has had some special training in regaining sight, especially pertaining to handling weaponry. You will learn to work with your eyes, and at the end of those six weeks, you will be put through a markmanship test in which you must score 98% or better. Do I make myself clear, Colonel?" She asked that last question as she saw Casey about ready to balk.

He stilled and grunted softly, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, once your doctor releases you from the hospital, your six week training will begin. Meanwhile, I suggest you hold your woman very close to you, and don't let her out of your..." Beckman stalled and then a hint of a grin, "sight."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Thank you, Diane." Annie's voice was heard muffled in John's shoulder. The General reached down and patted the pastor on her shoulder.

"My pleasure, Annie."

As she turned to leave the room, Casey's voice rang out. "General?"

"Yes, Colonel." She turned to face her agent, her back ramrod straight.

"Who is this field agent that will be training me?"

"Major Chad Shelten." Beckman spun on her heels and marched out.

"Oh dear God." Casey and the pastor both groaned together.

Love the reviews! Please leave hints, hoots, huffs, or hooplahs below. Appeciate you all taking time to remark on our wonderful Chuckville residents! I think the photo of Chad would look like Jayne Cobb in a turban. [Thanks to Kimmy for the idea. Poor Jayne. The brother Coburn no one ever talks about!] The scripture mentioned is from the New Living Translation: [Tyndale Publishing House]

_"11 I could ask the darkness to hide me  
>and the light around me to become night—<br>12 but even in darkness I cannot hide from you.  
>To you the night shines as bright as day.<br>Darkness and light are the same to you._

_13 You made all the delicate, inner parts of my body  
>and knit me together in my mother's womb.<br>14 Thank you for making me so wonderfully complex!  
>Your workmanship is marvelous—how well I know it."<em>


	7. Chapter 7

The Colonel Vs. The Parson's Raven Chapter 7 "Ma's Recipe for Success"

Recap: Col. Casey is struggling to live a new life with only limited vision, but his woman and his brother have more devious plans for him.

The warm sun felt very soothing on his face, but the man in the lounge chair on the cabin's deck was covered up to his neck with a wool plaid blanket, and his eyes were shrouded with aviator sunglasses. His head, though, was thrown back, and a small smile was playing on his lips. Her fingers were gently messaging through his chocolate brown hair, and every so often she would lean over and place a kiss on his lips.

Then she withdrew her hands, and commanded him, "John, listen and reach for me." She stood very still and she watched him tilt his head to the right. Slowly, her bare feet tiptoed around to the right of the chair and she stood silent before him. He seemed to follow her body, and before she could move any further around him, he snagged her arm. She laughed, and then stepped out of his reach. His hand fell to his lap, and he listened intently again, registering where he felt her move. Again, quick as lightening, he snagged her arm and this time he pulled her onto his lap, and nuzzled her neck.

She batted his chest lightly and struggled to get up. "John, we have got to work on your therapy. Only 4 more weeks to your test, and Chad is supposed to be here today sometime. I got a feeling working with him is not the same as working with me. I am just a softie, and I let you get away with cheating." Annie laughed and kissed him again.

He growled, and held her close to his chest. "Soft is nice." He grunted, and then took his glasses off to look at her. His left eye was almost looking normal, and it was no longer tearing. His right eye was blood shot, and the sun caught the shadow of tiny stitches in his cornea had because of the new contact lens implant. The vivid blue irises she had come to love were sparkling, and he blinked several times to focus in on her. She raised her index finger and he tracked it across the air successfully. He still was tempted to lean heavily on his left eye's peripheral vision by tipping his head to the right when she moved her finger to his right.

"No, don't tilt the head, John!" A voice ordered from behind them, and before Annie could reply, she was dumped unceremoniously onto the hard wood decking, and Casey had stood, twirled, and aimed His Sig at the chest of the man. He blinked rapidly again, and then grinned when he saw who it was.

"Too slow, bro!" Major Chad Shelten grinned and stuck his hand out to his brother. John replaced his gun in his waistband, shook hands, and then pulled his twin in for a short hug. Chad dropped his duffel bag, and reached out to Annie to help her up.

"Hello, woman, is this big lug dumping you already for that ditzy blonde hitchhiker I saw back there on the road a couple of miles back?" Chad hugged her close, and bussed her cheek. He searched back and searched her face for any fatigue, but was pleased when he saw only a happy woman. He nodded and then whirled around to punch a fist into Casey. John reacted quickly, blocking the punch, with his arm, and widening his stance to prepare for further combat. Annie stepped back onto the lawn, and sat to watch these two men begin John's therapy. John kicked out at Chad's knee, but Chad whirled his entire body around and away from the kick. He withdrew a knife from his boot, and begin to stalk Casey's left side. He swung the knife and again John blocked the swing, pressuring Chad's knife hand to the point of almost breaking Shelden's wrist. They both were already breathing heavily, but Chad refused to give in to John. Casey kept pressing, and stepped closer to his brother. Chad begin to slowly crouch down, and then he swung his feet and hit Casey's leg. They both went down on the deck, and the knife flew into the lake. Annie had her eyes covered, and she was trying not to cry out at the sounds the evenly matched men were making. They both were rolling over and over on the deck, and trying to punch each other's ribs. Suddenly, John reared up, and grabbed his brother's fatigue shirt, tipped his legs out from under him, and threw him into the water. Chad yelped at the mountain water, but he laughed heartily when John reached down to help him up.

Chad grabbed John's hand but he held it a little long. "You beast, John! But you are still tilting your head to the right." John hauled him up on the deck, but before he could get his footing, Chad grabbed him and they both headed back into the water. John came up sputtering, and he grabbed Chad's head and held it under the water, Chad began to methodically punch John's lower body, but one swing went wild and it hit John's chest bone. Casey released his hands from Chad, and grabbed his chest, groaning at the sudden pain. Annie instantly shot up and ran down to the deck and to his side. Chad stopped her with his hand, and he treaded water as he watched Casey closely. John lifted his head back up, looked at his twin evilly, and then proceeded to push him under the water again.

"Shelten, you were always a sucker for the wounded." He pulled Chad up and the two of them swam over to the deck and they both climbed slowly out of the water. Chad lay gasping for breath, but his handsome face was grinning wildly, and he reached his hand out to shake his brother's. "Not bad for an old man, John!"

Casey shook out his shirt and sprayed both Annie and Chad." Here, you young whippersnapper, help the old geezer up and let's go in for lunch! I'm starving." The two men, so identical in appearance, stood up, and Annie threw them both towels to dry off.

"How did your mom put up with four boys, all wrestling like that?" Annie shook her head, as Casey clasped her hand in his.

"Hey, mom was in the middle of it, wasn't she, John?" Chad punched his brother's arm, laughing.

"Remember the time David thought he was old enough to sass mom back?" John stopped and wrung out his clothes right before the back door. Annie asked Chad, "What happened?"

Chad and John both leaned against the door frame one on each side, and they both got a dreamy look on their face.

"Mom was washing one of her undergarments in the kitchen sink by hand. It was one of those old fashioned corsets with all the belts and lace and whale bone. And David came up, and when she asked him to set the dinner table, he sassed her back with some pretty salty words." Both men were snickering, and John took up the story telling.

"Why, mom just stood quietly, soaping up that black corset with soap, as if she didn't hear him. He let it loose again with the same attitude, and she took the corset, belts and bubbles, right out the sink and threw it at David. All the belts went flying around him, and he ended up corseted up in mom's underwear." John was laughing out right, a sight that thrilled Annie's heart.

Chad guffawed loudly, and then said, "Mom got right up to poor David, with his soapy body, and shook her finger at him. 'If you ever sass me, young man, with that mouth again, I will kill you. I brought you into this world and I can take you out again.' " Chad spoke with a high girlie voice, and the three of them cracked up.

"Did David ever sass her back?" Annie tried to catch her breath after laughing so hard.

"He never did. And neither did the rest of us. She's a force to be reaconed with." John snickered, and they all stepped into the cabin.

"Wait, John, did you know what Jayne did one day though? She caught him smoking one of dad's cigars, and she made him smoke so many he turned green and puked up all over her clean floors."

"Last I saw him, he was still smoking those kind dad loved. Man, he gets around. What kind of work if he doing?" John asked, as both men dropped their clothes and wrapped a large towel around their middles. Annie had discreetly turned her back, and began to pull sandwich makings out of the refrigerator. She tried not to peak at the men, but as they turned she caught a glimpse of their butts, and grinned secretly to herself. John's butt was better looking. She prayed a quick prayer of confession to her God, and smiled as they walked to the back bedroom.

"Yeah, last I heard he was in private security for an aircraft transport company." Chad's voice was fading, and then she heard the bathroom door shut.

By the time they had finished their lunch, it was two in the afternoon and the sun had moved already behind the tall trees in the front of the cabin. Chad had gone to his car, and had set up several targets for John to shoot at out in the backyard by the deck. Annie was in her bedroom, emailing her Leadership Council for an update on the sanctuary construction. She knew she needed to stay out of the agent's way, and before she knew it several hours had passed, and the two men were still practicing. She stood by the open back door and watched them work together, Chad never letting John cheat, John grumbling about Chad being such a hard donkey about things.

John was struggling with learning to compensate for his eyes not quite working together. He still hit the target, but often he was letting his left eye take the brunt of the work. Finally, he lowered the 9 mil pistol and rubbed his forehead. His right eye was weeping slightly, and he grimaced as the migraine ramped up. He turned to Annie, and she understood his need. She brought out some orange juice bottles for them, and passed John a migraine pill. Chad watched his brother closely, and then nodded.

"Let's stop for dinner, John. I need you to tell me about the migraines. When did they start?"

Annie passed the sunglasses to Casey and as they sat in the yard chairs, John begin to talk, slowly at first, as he reached for Annie's hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"It begin with a mission that went quickly all to hell. Bartowski suffered 2 broken ribs, Walker's arm was in a cast, and I had been gun-butted and lost consciousness for several hours. When I came to, I had a huge migraine, and some P.T.S.D. symptoms."

"Chad, he came up here to me, and spend some down time, helping me with a problem with my baptismal tank. He and Morgan really helped me, but I am afraid I may have done his head some damage." Annie looked very guilty, but John just shook her hand and smiled reassuringly.

"How?" Chad asked.

"Well, I had never baptized anyone and I needed to practice on John, since one of the candidates was his height. I forgot which way the steps were and I lowered John down, and he slipped and hit the stairs with his head, and bonk! He passed out like a light."

Chad threw his back and laughed, holding his side, as he had a mental picture of what happened. John only scowled at him.

"However, brother, that was the first time I ever kissed John. Morgan refused to give him C.P.R." Annie blushed slightly, as Chad only laughed harder. He wiped the tears out of his eyes, and slapped his knee.

"So the migraines have been since then?" Chad finally was able to quiet down, especially as John's jaw was set too firmly.

John nodded slightly, and then he confessed. "I only have them when my head is hit, but this detached retina surgery really has caused them to come back. Doc gave me anti-migraine meds but I don't use them a great deal since they really put me to sleep."

"M.R.I. ever done on your head?" Chad questioned.

"Yes, before the surgery and then before I was released to come home with Annie. Nothing showed up. But the headaches sure put a kink in my training."

"Mom had them during her menopause, remember? She would come home from work, and could barely make it into the house, without one of us helping her move. Dark room, ice packs on her forehead, and dad making dinner always helped." Chad recalled.

"I was already recruited by Keller by that time, Chad. I never knew that. Maybe I should call her and find out some more information."

Annie stood up. "How about I get the grill going for steaks, and you guys can talk to your mom. There's no cell service or hard line here."

"John, let's go to my rig. I can get mom on the radio there, and get some answers."

The two men went outside to Chad's rig, and were able to call up their mother.

"Mother? It's Johnny boy and Chadwick. Hey, how are you doing, ma?" Casey leaned against Chad's rig, and grinned at his brother. "Yes, Annie is just fine. In fact, Chad and I are visiting her up at her family cabin these next few weeks. Yeah, ma, I'm keeping my hands off of her. But I can't vouch for Chad!" Chad roared and punched his brother in the arm again. John winked, and then he turned serious.

"Mom, tell me about your migraines." For the next twenty minutes, the men were able to get some facts about the headaches she had to suffer with, and the medications she uses now to keep them away.

By the time they had said good bye, John felt reassured that his migraines were not a sign of any brain injury but of a genetic disposition and stress related. He promised his mother that he would follow it up with a doctor's exam, and they signed off. By this time, delicious smells were wafting on the wind, and they walked around back to find some grilled steaks, salad, and iced tea on the table.

Their bellies full, the men helped clear the picnic table and wash dishes, letting Annie relax on the deck. Their various jokes filtered out to Annie, and she just thanked the Lord for their now restored relationship.

Chad and John strolled out to the cool, summer air, and sat around the small firepit, Their voices grew quiet as all three of them looked at the flickering flames. John yawned widely, and sat back, his hands drawing out two cigars. He passed one to Chad, and helped them both light up.

"Hmm. These are dad's brand, the same ones Jayne uses." Chad inhaled deeply and leaned back into the deck chair, blowing out smoke rings.

John just blew in a short breath, and then exhale slowly. He looked long at the cigar, and explained,  
>"Nope. They are the last of the gift from the Generalissimo from Costa Gravis."<p>

"Oh, I remember you telling me about him. The cigars 'rolled on the thighs on a thousand virgins'..." Parson Annie deepened her voice and rolled her r's, in an exact impression of the egomaniac that had now become Casey's ally.

Casey snickered, and drew one more breath in. Then he stubbed the flame out and passed it to Chad, who looked at him with a question on his face.

"Trying to quit. Lungs are still healing. Here, take it, brother. Don't say I never did anything for you."

John rose and leaned down to kiss Annie.

"I need to go to bed. Meds are taking effect. Madam, will you walk with me the rose pedaled path to my bedroom?" John bowed gallantly, and reached out his right hand to her. She rose, and curtsied, and then took his into her hand. She watched him intently as his left hand came up to his forehead, and he grimaced slightly at the pain still behind his eyes. She waved back at Chad, and the two walked to the back door.

"Set your alarm, Colonel, for 5:00a.m. 5 mile run tomorrow." Chad blew a few more smoke rings, savoring the cigar, remaining in his chair.

John stopped, and pulled himself up, stiffening his spine, did a perfect about face, and stood at attention. "Yes, Major, sir. Make it 8 miles and 4:00a.m."

"Smart a..." Chad growled, but smiled at his brother in the dark.

Casey and the parson walked slowly through the cabin to the guest room. By this time, John was leaning heavily on her, and gasping as even his steps caused the migraine to ramp up. She helped him strip to his boxers, and get into the bed. She sat down near his side and laid her hand on his forehead, messaging it slowly, gently, singing to him, "As a deer panteth for the water, so my soul panteth after thee. You alone are my heart's desire, and I long to..." Annie stopped, lowered her head, and began to cry softly.

"Beloved, hush. We will get through this somehow. Have faith. I love you with all my heart, my soul, my being. And I will be able to see. With God, all things are possible." John muttered, and closed his eyes tightly.

Annie looked up at him, and then smiled as tracks of liquid fell down her cheeks. "When did you get so wise, Colonel?" They heard a snort, and John, without even opening his eyes, commented loudly,

"No remarks from the peanut gallery, Shelten."

Chad laughed from the open door and then spoke clearly. "You didn't tilt your head, Colonel. Excellent!" He retreated away to give the lovers some privacy for their good nights.

John's hands came up to Annie's face, and lovingly he held her in his hands. He opened his eyes, and by the rays of the moon, she could see the clear, limitless blue orbs she loved so much. He kissed her deeply, moaning as their bodies came closer. He broke the kiss off, and looked deep into her cocoa eyes. "I need to marry you, Annie. I need to make love to you. I need to commit to you my body, broken, busted, shot, tortured, with eyes that don't always see, with a tongue that swears sometimes, and with hands that have blood on them. You already have my heart, my soul, my mind. But I want to merge with you, until there is no doubt in your mind that I chose you over any other woman in this world. Soon, beloved." John lay back in frustration, trying to will his body down. She had always done this to him, even when they first met. It was more than sex. It was a commitment, and Colonel Johnathan Ryan Casey was ready to give his very life for her forever. And they needed to do it soon.

Annie gazed down at her future husband, and grinned. "You are my heart, my soul, my mind. You bring a completeness into my life that I have never had, even with my darling John Gabriel. I am yours, and I am so very blessed and amazed that you would chose me for your partner forever. My motivations are not always pure, my heart is not always joyful, and my body is not a 29 yr. Old."

John snorted, and Annie giggled softly. "The girls are sagging a little, the laugh lines are now called wrinkles, and I have a new word for the blonde streaks in my hair...they're gray!" John laughed easily, and then yawned again.

Annie kissed him gently, and soothed his brow. He moaned in pleasure, and then snuggled deeper in the blankets. "Stay with me, beloved?" He yawned again, mumbling as he dropped off.

"Until you are asleep, Colonel. And some day, with you forever."

Yes, I know. A little heavy on the mush and a little light on the shooting. Next chapter, the guns come out, the safety is off, and Ahman Remington shows up just at the right time. Reviews, raves, rootin-tootin' rahrahs are always welcomed! Below, the review button is just waiting for you! :)!


	8. Chapter 8

The Colonel Vs. The Parson's Raven Chapter 8 The Raven's Fight

[Recap; Col. Casey is recovering from a car accident that has affected his eyes. He have only 3 more weeks before he must qualify for testing to remain in the N.S.A. He receives some unexpected help and challenge when Major Remington revisits.]

The two men crept silently through the trees, their rifles set upon their broad shoulders, their bodies quick and stealth in the night. Dressed in dark camos, they had no night vision goggles, but their eyes were tracking their prey carefully and easily. The half moon shining above was darting in and out of the heavy rain clouds, so they moved only when the light vanished. One motioned with his hands, and the other nodded sharply. Only a few yards ahead, the prey was crouching, working carefully over a small campfire. A twig snapped, the man by the campfire, instantly rolled several rolls away from the fire, brought his pistol up, ready to fire. Nothing happened. Only a few night animal sounds broke the stillness of the forest, and he settled down, trying to stop his heart from rushing so hard. He relaxed a little, and began to get up to move closer to his fire. The cold barrel of a rifle was pressed into the nape of his neck, and he froze, hands rising slowly above his head. He smelt the men behind him first, a whiff of Old Spice and cigar smoke, and he smiled into the dark of the night.

"هل تعتقد أنه من السهل جدا للقبض على الغراب، يا أصدقائي؟" ["Do you think it is so easy to catch the Raven, my friends?] he growled, and released his pistol to the gloved hand that snatched it away.

"One of you just smoked a cigar, and the other one used too much Old Spice!" the prey chuckled and brought his hands down. The rifle also lowered, and one of the men behind him grunted, "Chad, I told you those cigars were going to get us in trouble!"

"Casey, I told _you _to change your aftershave." The other man grumbled, and gave the pistol back to The Raven, Major Ahman Remington.

The three shook hands, and went to sit close to the fire. Remington offered some coffee to the two brothers and listened to their recapping of the training of John in preparation for his weaponry testing.

"Ahman, what brought you up here? I thought the General and you were going to arrange transport to get you out of America and back home?" John studied Remington's face, noting the set jaw at the name of Ahman's first wife.

"Orders are changed, men. The General has informed us that Rasheesh escaped and last intel is that he is heading your way, boys. He is bent on getting revenge on you, Chad, and he is none too happy with my escape and your help, John. So I was sent by Beckman to see if the three of us can locate and take down this man. The terrorist cell he set up in L.A. has been broken up with Bartowksi and Walker's help, but Rasheesh will let nothing stop him in his drive for revenge."

The three men were quiet, as they let this latest news sink in. Suddenly, John stiffened, and asked, "Does he know anything about the Parson, Ahman?"

"Not that I am aware of, John. He just knows the general area you two are located. Word was leaked from the hospital when one of Rasheesh's men was treated for a bullet wound in Olympia. He found out a Marine colonel was treated for accident injuries, and tracked down the information about your connection to the N.S.A. Rasheesh put two and two together and realized your blood connection to Chad. It isn't good, John. Before we could contain the leak, he was under the radar and moving up here."

"I think we need to get back to the cabin, as soon as possible and begin planning our offense." Chad rose and helped the others break camp. They had only about two miles to hike, but as they approached the cabin, John began to get an uncomfortable feeling. He stopped the men from walking into the clear, and dropped down to his haunches, his rifle up and ready. They followed suit, disappearing in the low underbrush to observe the darkened cabin. At first, nothing happened, but then a man came around the back of the cabin, dragging a struggling woman with him, his hand around her throat, a gun pointed at her head.

"Remington, Shelten, I know you are there. Casey, I have a gun pointed at the woman. She is a passionate woman..."Rasheesh bent down and licked her face. Annie gasped and tried to pull away from him. He only flipped the safety off and pressed it harder into her forehead. "Hmmm, I will kill you pigs, and then I will enjoy this flower over and over again." Annie screamed loudly, stomped on his foot's instep, and thrust her hand up to break his nose. However, Rasheesh was too quick, and he grabbed her arm and wrenched it out of her socket. She went down, moaning at the dislocation, and Rasheesh swiftly kicked her. The firing of a bullet from Chad's rifle pinged off the porch deck, and Rasheesh crouched and returned fire. The bullet slammed into Chad's side, and he went down, hissing at the fire in his gut. Chad and Ahman exchanged weapons, while John stopped the flow of blood from the wound. He motioned for John and Ahman to go ahead nodding quickly, "go on. I'll be fine." Then he grabbed John's arm and pulled him down to him. "John, he doesn't know that we are identical twins. Use that, ok?" John nodded, and patted his brother's shoulder. Chad pulled himself deeper into a safe hiding place and watched as Ahman and John split up and begin to approach the terrorist from both sides.

Rasheesh leaned down once more, and grabbed Annie by her dislocated arm. She cried out but stood up as he commanded, and began to move slowly toward his vehicle. As he moved, he swung the pistol around knowing that he would soon be flanked by two of the world's best assassins. He stopped suddenly, when out of the corner of his eye he saw the moon's ray reflecting off a rifle. He fired, and was gratified when he heard a man's painful grunt.

"One more down, now let us see which one of you will feel the sting of my bullet next, pigs." Rasheesh laughed loudly, and pulled Annie closer to his body. He grinned wildly, and roared, "This woman is passionate...hot, soft." He reached up and ripped her blouse open with his armed hand, and played with her bra. She could feel his excitement pressing against her body, and she kept trying to pull away, all the while praying softly, "dearest Jesus, protect me."

Rasheesh laughed even louder, and yelled, "Your woman prays to an impotent god. He will not help you. He is dead, buried in a tomb 2000 yrs. Ago. He is as impotent as you are, soldier."

The pop of the rifle was heard, and Rasheesh staggered back, as the bullet exploded in his right shoulder. He dropped Annie on the ground and reared up and fired at where the bullet came from. A loud groan was heard, and a man fell out into the open, blood rushing down from a huge gash across his forehead. He tried to wipe the blood off his face, but it poured out and over his eyes. Blinking wildly, the man rose slowly, his rifle aimed at the terrorist who was pointed his gun back at the preacher, who lay writhing on the dirt.

"You all right, Parson?" The distinctive growl of Casey rang out, and Annie's heart leaped within her breast. However, she watched her fiance struggle to see, and realized she must do something to help him.

"Is that you, Chad?" she called, trying to divert the terrorist's attention. She saw Casey grinned slightly, and move closer to them, his rifle still in his hand, though he no longer could see through the blood.

She hummed softly and continued to do so to provide Casey with an auditory clue.

"Shelten, just the one I want to kill! Shut up, woman. Quit your damn humming." Rasheesh was pleased to see his enemy before him, and he placed himself behind Annie to shield himself. He raised his pistol one more time, and just as he pulled the trigger, Annie punched her left elbow in his gut. The shot went wild and ripped into John's leg. Casey dropped to the ground grunting, but narrowed his hearing to Raseesh, and pulled his rifle's trigger just as he hit the ground. The bullet slammed into Rasheesh's forehead and the terrorist fell backwards, dead. Annie hollered out to John, and began to run to him, her right arm uselessly hanging by her side. John laid back into the soft forest ground, and tried to look at Annie, who was weeping uncontrollably. He reached up with shaking hands, and softly buttoned her blouse, caressing her as he did. "For my eyes, only, Parson." He said, while out of the darkness Ahman, his right arm bloody, and Chad, his arm clutching a wound near his left side, came crashing out into the open. Chad looked down at his brother, as Annie wiped her fiance's face down with a handkerchief. He dropped to his knees and applied pressure to the bullet wound in John's leg, and grumped, "Why do you get all of the woman's attention when we are wounded too, John?"

"Arggh! Dear God, Chad, you got the bedside manner of a cougar. Hey, dear Lord, that really hurts." John whined and winked at Annie, pushing her hands away from his eyes, which thankfully were not affected by the forehead bullet's path. He stared up at Ahman, noting the painful eyes, even though the Arab was grinned from ear to ear.

"Colonel, it gives me great pleasure to inform you that you have passed your weapons qualification test with flying colors...100%. Your aim is just as deadly blind or not, my friend. Congratulations!" Ahman reached out his bloody hand, and shook John's and then quickly sat down. "Dear Lord Jesus, I think I am going to throw up." The Arab groaned and promptly passed out.

Chad let up on the pressure on John's leg and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. He promptly passed out, too, right on top of John, who disgustedly pushed his twin off of himself.

"Shelten, you wimp." John moaned, but checked Chad's pulse anyway to see if he was o.k. John turned to Annie who was giggling even with her arm in agony.

"John, being with you is never boring, beloved." She snuggled down into his side, and laid her head on his chest. They listened to the sounds of a helicopter overhead, and withing 5 minutes a Marine S.W.A.T. Teamed found three wounded men, asleep on the forest floor, with Parson Annie Coburn keeping solemn watch over them.

[One week later]

"John, quit fidgeting. God, you are wound up tighter than Dave's old tops. Give me that!" Chad grabbed Casey's dress hat and whipped the dirt off of it. He set it firmly, but carefully on the head of his twin brother, and stepped back carefully to look at him. John had several stitches under the steri strips that crisscrossed the still open wound the Rasheesh's bullet had gouged out but both eyes were crystal blue, brilliant in the early morning sunshine. Chad grinned, and then picked some unseen link off of John's shoulders. He buttoned the top button of John's uniform, and then stood back and saluted his brother sharply.

"Colonel, it has been an honor to serve with you, again." John returned the salute, and then hesitantly stepped forward and hugged his brother tightly.

"Thank you Chad, for everything." Chad returned the hug, and then whispered, "I only wish mom, Dave and Jayne were here."

"Mom and Dave, yes. Jayne, I really don't know about that young buck" John quipped and grinned widely at the mental picture of the last time he saw their youngest brother, with one of his numerous, huge guns strapped to his chest, chomping on a half lit cigar, and goatee reflecting the summer's rays, bragging about he was was "goin' to provide security for one of them big aircraft corps." John quickly prayed a short prayer of protection for their wild, younger brother where ever he was.

A short knock was heard, and Major Ahman Remington, dressed in his British dress uniform poked his head in. "General says it's time. Can't kept the ladies waiting, chaps."

John drew in a nervous breath, and looked once more in the mirror in the new church's building rest room. He did an abrupt about face, looked at Chad, "got the ring, bro?" Shelten began to search wildly in every pocket in his dress uniform, and then laughed at John's flash of anger. He pulled the ring out, and showed his brother.

"Dear Lord Jesus, what am I going to do with you, Shelten?" John growled and as the three men departed, John pushed Chad deliberately into the door frame. Chad bounced off of it, and yelled, "hey, hands off the handsome best man, dude."

They walked purposefully toward the unfinished sancuary, and then Ahman stopped them. "You two go ahead, and I will escort the Parson down, all right?" He shook both of his friend's hand, did a sharp about face and left to find Annie. Meanwhile, John and Chad walked together in step down the uncarpeted floor of the new sanctuary. The stained glass window at the front had been installed, and the morning sunlight was streaming through the picture of Jesus standing with his arms open. The words "Christ the Lord is Risen Indeed!" were spelled out in gold at the bottom of the pane, and a small plague was installed below the window and it read: "With grateful thanks to all who serve our God and our Country". John smiled at the window, remembering the hours of backbreaking labor it took to install it into the new building. He was pleased that he had a literal hand in helping, as well as Chad and David Dixon, their brother, as per the General's assignment for them.

The two Marines stopped at the front of the platform, and properly saluted the tiny General who stood on the stand. She returned the salute and then beaconed them both to come stand beside her. All three pairs of eyes turned toward the back door of the sanctuary as the sounds of Pachabel's Canon in D sounded softly through the room. The door opened and Alexandra McHugh, dressed in a lovely knee length peach chiffon dress stepped through, caring a basket of peach colored rose pedals that she dropped onto the aisle. John was amazed at the beautiful, self confident woman he now saw, and as he caught her eye, he smiled proudly at her. Suddenly, someone began enthusiastic clapping, and John whipped his head over, and growled at Morgan Grimes, who was banging his hands together loudly.

"Sit down, idiot, and shut up." Casey growled. Morgan promptly obeyed, but as Alex passed him, she blew him a kiss which he caught in the air and put into his suit pocket. Both Casey and Chad grunted darkly, identically, at the moron from Buy More.

Alex took her place on the opposite end from Chad, and then the few people in attendance stood and turned toward the back again. This time, Major Ahman Remington and Rev. Annie Coburn entered the sanctuary slowly. Annie's eyes were glistening and she could not take her look away from the man she was committing herself too. John stood straighter, and gasped at the angel he say walking beside his Arab friend.

Annie carried a bouquet of beautiful peach and yellow roses, a gift from Chad. Her dress was a simple floor length gown made from antique white lace, a gift from Sarah Walker. Her hair was done up behind her head, and a small diamond brooch was pinned to the back of her hair, a gift from Chuck Bartowksi. As Ahman released her to John's arm, she kissed her friend's cheek, whispering,

"شكرا لك ، الغراب الحبيب." ["Thank you, beloved Raven."] Remington blushed and sat down in the front pew with Sarah and Chuck. The few that were there for security reasons also sat down and the ceremony began.

When it came time for the vows, John and Annie faced each other, holding their hands together. John's face was so handsome, younger looking, even with the small bandage across his forehead. Annie's arm was still tender, but her eyes were sparkling and her hands shook a little at this important day. Solemnly, John began his vows:

"I pledge to you, beloved, my heart, my mind, my body and my soul. By the Lord God's strength and by His love, I pledge to honor and cherish you all the days of my life, for better, for worse," he winked at that, since they had already gone through several "worses". He continued: "for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until that day when my Savior and Lord comes to take us home." He turned toward Chad to get the ring, but Shelten hesitated. John's eyes grew big, and then he relaxed when he saw Chad wink and pass him the band. He placed it on Annie's ring finger and repeated quietly,

"I give thee this ring, and all that I have and all that I am I honor you, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

Next, Annie passed her bouquet to Alex who gave her John's large military ring. As she placed it for the first time on his left hand she repeated the vows, "I pledge to you, beloved, my heart, my mind, my body and my soul. By the Lord God's strength and by His love, I pledge to honor and cherish you all the days of my life, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until that day when my Savior and Lord comes to take us home. I give thee this ring, and all that I have and all that I am I honor you, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit." She looked up at her tall man, and shyly winked at him, which made him burst out in a large smile.

Chuck leaned over to Sarah, and whispered loudly, "Look, the big lug knows how to smile." Those around laughed softly, and John glared at Chuck, and then winked at him too.

General Beckman then asked for their hands. Major Remington stood and brought his chaplain's stole forward and slowly wound their hands together with the silk cloth. He spoke loudly for all to hear,

"Just as this cloth symbolized the bonds of the blessings of God's ministry, may your love, your vows, and your rings, symbolize the bonds of the blessings of your marriage. What God has put together, may no man pull apart." He prayed a prayer of blessing on John and Annie, released them from the stole and sat down.

"Now by the authority invested in me by the United States of America, I now pronounce John and Annie husband and wife, Colonel, you may kiss your pastor." The congregation laughed and then clapped loudly as John kissed his wife deeply and openly. Annie enthusiastically returned the kiss, and even bent John backwards in a deep bend. He looked slightly shocked and then hugged her back joyfully. They turned to the small group of close friends, and Alex gave Annie bouquet back to her. Annie kissed Alex on the cheek, and the General spoke one more time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce to you for the very first time, thank God, Colonel and Mrs. Johnathan Ryan Casey. " She led the clapping, and the strains of the Marine March were heard as John and Annie strolled joyfully down the aisle. Alex and Chad came next, but when she passed Morgan, he quickly swept out of the chair right behind them. Chad glanced back and playfully slid his hand down to Alex's butt. But before he could touch it, Morgan had it in a vice grip and growled, "Hands off, Major, or I will break your wrist. I've been taking lessons from the Colonel." Chad laughed uproariously at that, grabbed Morgan for a hug.

The reception was held at a nearby fellowship hall of another church building since Annie's church was not completed. After the delicious meal of homegrown yak roast and mashed potatoes, the toasts were all said, and the cake was cut and devoured. Everyone was having a relaxed, fun time, and Diane and Ahman were laughing quietly and every so often she leaned in and gave him a small kiss. Chad elbowed John and they both put their thumbs up, signaling to Ahman. He shook his head at their antics, but made sure the General did not see them. Alex and Morgan were also sharing a few quiet moments, and as John looked at his happy daughter, Annie leaned over, and commented, "John, you better be ready for another wedding in the near future."

"Oh, Dear God." John sighed, half in prayer and half in exasperation. Annie slapped his chest playfully, and he caught her hand and brought it to his lips. "If she is as happy as you have made me, Parson, I give my full blessing." Annie teared up again, and she leaned her head against his strong chest.

They were going to leave the gift opening for after their honeymoon, so Chuck and Sarah, with Morgan and Alex's help, packed up the gifts in the back of Chuck's rig. Annie had retired to the rest room to change into a comfortable going away dress, and John had replaced his dress uniform with his deep blue pinstriped suit and open colored sky blue shirt. Chad gathered up his uniform and made sure it would be returned to John's California apartment once the couple came back from the honeymoon. Ahman had mysteriously left, and John was looking for him to thank him when the General walked up to him.

"Diane, have you seen Ahman? I need to thank him for everything." John questioned his superior, and she grinned widely.

"He's getting our gift for you and Annie, John." She grabbed his arm and walked him to the outside of the church. There in the alley way by the side door, Ahman was pulling up in a 1986 black Crown Victoria. He shut off the engine, jumped out and walked quickly over to John, passing him a new set of keys. The General laughed at John's look of absolute amazement.

"General, where in the world did you get me a new Vic?"

Both Beckman and Remington said triumphantly, "Craig's List!"

Ahman excitedly said, "And it has the latest in g.p.s. Tracking systems, rocket and grenade launchers, computer and laptop Internet capabilities, and..."he stopped when Diane put her arm on his.

"Darling, let the newlyweds get on with their honeymoon." Ahman nodded enthusiastically as Chad brought out Annie, who also gushed at their new car.

As Chad opened the passenger door with a flourish, Annie threw her bouquet behind her back. Alex stole it away from Sarah, and laughed triumphantly. Morgan gulped and looked at her scary dad. John strolled up to him, and bent down to his ear.

"You make her happy, or I will kill you, Grimes. By the way, you have my permission." Morgan's mouth dropped open and then he pumped John's hand happily.

John slide in the front seat, and leaned over to kiss his wife. They both belted in, and John turned the engine. The car roared to life, and as they pulled away, tin cans banging behind them, crepe paper streamers flapping in the wind, the windows were down, and Neil Diamond 's voice was cranking out "I'm a Believer" full force.

Everyone waved, and turned to go clean up. Chad stood silent for a few minutes more on the church steps. "Vaya Con Dios, my beloveds." he sighed and turned to go help.

The End

Dear friends, thank you for all your ideas and comments. It has been a great ride, Neil Diamond included. Would love to hear from one and all. Please share with me any critiquing, clapping, cake eating and of course, Colonel Casey commendations!

pastorannie


End file.
